A Common Goal
by mar09mart
Summary: Vegeta is sent to Earth by Freiza’s orders to steal Capsule Corporation technology before destroying Earth. What would he do when he falls for the woman and her planet he was ordered to destroy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

THIS IS RIDICULOUS! JUST DESTROY THE DAMN PLANET!

He walked through the main hallway that would lead him to Frieza's throne. He had just come back from a conquering mission and his muscles still throbbed. He could still smell the destruction impregnated in his torn clothes. He wasn't even given the chance to clean himself. Right after landing, he was informed that Frieza wished to speak to him immediately. He allowed his right hand man, Kakarot, and his other men to satiate their hunger and clean themselves. He hadn't even spent five minutes in Frieza's spaceship before he was called. He wondered what Frieza might want from him now

'He probably wishes me to annihilate another planet for him.' The Prince of Sayins thought to himself as he walked through the doors and saw Dodoria lean against the door to his left.

He stood there waiting with his arms crossed for the merciless alien to break the silence. Frieza was staring at Earth through a round glass window.

"Welcome back Prince Vegeta, I am rather pleased with your success in planet Meik. You are definitely one of the most thorough soldiers working for me"

Vegeta could only let out a sigh. "What exactly do you want Frieza? I'm know you didn't summoned me only to praise me."

"Always to the point, Vegeta. A very appreciated quality in a warrior such as yourself."

"I don't like to waste my time."

Frieza extorted his usual freaky laugh.

"Well since you are so eager to hear what I have to say to you, your next mission will be different."

Vegeta raised one eyebrow in suspicion. "How different?"

Freiza turned to face the Prince and pointed to the glass window. Vegeta looked in the direction of the blue planet. "You want me to destroy Earth? Even your weakest soldier can blow up Earth easily."

Freiza waved one of his fingers from left to right. "Nah ah Vegeta. I do not wish to destroy Earth. Well at least not for now. Earth has something I want. And you will get it for me."

Vegeta, clearly annoyed by the idea of fetching something for this freak was more insulting than being ordered to destroy entire galaxies. "Really? Now, what would that be Freiza? What could you possible want from this full of weaklings planet?"

"Earth might be a weak planet. But it certainly has a few brilliant minds living in it. I want you to infiltrate the biggest technology powerhouse: Capsule Corporation. Steal their technology and bring it back to my scientists. Then…destroy the planet."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta was numb stroke. How dare he tell him to do such ridiculous thing. He is a warrior. A warrior that always faces his opponents. He is not spy. And for what? Technology? It is hardly worth the effort.

Vegeta with a smirk replied to the alien: "Earth's technology? Why Freiza, why would you covet Earth's technology. Your empire has the best scientists and technology. What does Earth have that you don't?"

Frieza's expression became serious as he turned back to the glass window redirecting his gaze upon Earth again. "The Briefs Royal family is what I am missing."

"The Briefs Royal family? Who are the Briefs family?" an annoyed Vegeta asked.

"The Briefs are a brilliant family of human scientists. Too brilliant for their own good, really. I need to have whatever they are inventing right now. But the old man Briefs won't comply with me." Frieza explained. After months of trying to get King Briefs of Earth to hand him his new technological advances in return of his so called protection, King Briefs denied his offer sending Frieza into rage. But he knew better than simply destroying the planet. If he destroyed Earth, he would surely not obtain what the Briefs had been working on for so long. He knew someone was persuading the old man Briefs into denying his offers. But who? He was sending Vegeta to find out.

Saiyans looked human enough for the people of Earth to accept them. If Frieza would send one of his other alien "allies", who he had forced into working for him, the people of Earth would never feel comfortable with their presence. But the Saiyans would be able to look familiar enough for the people of Earth and not arise suspicion.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Let me guess, this is where I come in right?"

Turning to face the Price once again Frieza spoke. "Precisely. You, Prince Vegeta will go to Earth and get the old man to hand you all his work. And I do not care how you accomplish this as long as you bring me what I want. Then destroy the planet. After that you can go back to your planet, continue to rule beside your father and your service to me will have been fulfilled. Understood?"

"This is ridiculous! Just destroy the damn planet! You can save us all, especially me this stupidity!"

Frieza lifted his finger and shot a pink beam towards Vegeta's direction. Before Vegeta could react, his scouter shattered next to his ear.

Vegeta full of rage, marched with his fits down in Frieza's direction.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT AT ME YOU BASTARD! I AM THE PRINCE OF…"

"CALM DOWN VEGETA before the next one pierces through your head. Do not forget who you are talking to. Do not forget that your pathetic father and your planet's survival depend on me and my mercy."

'That might be true for now, you lunatic. I will find a way of liberating my people, my father and myself from your dominion' Vegeta thought as his gaze went to the ground.

With a smirk, Frieza lowered his finger. "Well, now that we reminded ourselves of our places. Go and prepare for your trip to Earth. You can take your Saiyan comrades to help you speed things along. You are dismissed, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta turned and walked back to the door before Frieza's voice stopped him. "Before you depart Vegeta, would you like to send your father a message? I would be traveling to Vegetasei after you depart. I need more of your monkey elites to clean up a planet for me. It would be politically polite to ask your father personally don't you think?"

Without ever turning around Vegeta responded: "Ask? It's more like demanding… And no I don't have anything to pass along to my father. Thanks for asking though."

-------------------

Before going through the door Vegeta looked at Dodoria standing to his right. With a swift movement, Vegeta crushed Dodoria's skull into the wall and threw him to the ground.

Before Dodoria could return the attack, Frieza yelled his name. "Dodoria! Leave Prince Vegeta be. He has an assignment to accomplish."

"Yes sire." Was the only respond Dodoria provided.

As Dodoria and Frieza watched Vegeta walk away, the Prince gave them the finger. Frieza smiled. 'Let's see how the Briefs do with Vegeta.'

"Hi Vegeta! What did Frieza want with you?" the happy go lucky Kakarot greeted as the Prince reached the doors to the quarters of the Saiyans.

Only Kakarot was allowed to refer to the Prince by only his name. It was something he earned as he was the only strong enough Saiyan to spar with the Prince as they were both growing up. Both Saiyans know they were the strongest beings from their planet. Vegeta didn't mind. He knew he would need his best friend's help in defeating Frieza in the future. They both pushed each other to reach the Super Saiyan status during their sparring and training. But nothing had happened yet. Vegeta was growing anxious with Kakarot's nonchalant attitude. But Kakarot knew better that such transformation could not be forced and that it would happen when both Saiyans were ready. But he still worried about Vegeta blaming himself for the present condition of his people, his father, and their planet. Kakarot knew the impotence Vegeta was feeling inside as the Prince of a planet that was forced into the service of a monster as Frieza.

"He wanted to make me miserable as always." Vegeta responded as he pressed the button for the doors to slide open.

"Wow Vegeta. What did he say? Don't tell me he wants us to destroy another planet? I only do it because I am loyal to you and to the King but I feel like a pest after killing so many."

"I know Kakarot, I know. How do you think I feel? It's not easy for me either. But we have to keep doing it if we want to destroy Frieza. Call your brother and Nappa while I bathe. I need to inform you all of our new little assignment." Vegeta made his way to the showers.

"Of course Vegeta." Kakarot grabbed his scouter from the stand next to his bed. "Radditz, Nappa, Price Vegeta needs to speak to us three right away. Come to our quarters immediately."

Over the scouter, Nappa and Radditz confirmed the message at the same time: "On my way Kakarot."

A fresh and clean Vegeta stepped out from the restroom dressed in his blue spandex and armor suite. He glanced as his loyal Saiyan warriors sitting on the floor meditating waiting for his orders.

Vegeta cleared his throat and the three Saiyans on the floor looked up to his figure. They immediately stood up.

Nappa and Raditz bowed their heads and saluted their Prince. Kakarot threw himself on his bed and placed his hands in the back of his head.

Vegeta let out a sigh in response of Kakarot's carefree action. "Frieza has sent us to Earth. He wants us to gain the trust of the King Briefs and steal his technology innovations and then destroy the planet. We depart tomorrow as soon as we wake up."

"King Briefs of Earth?" Nappa asked.

"Was I not clear the first time Nappa!?" Vegeta responded.

"Yes you were Prince Vegeta. I apologize. It's just that…well, your father has a very close relationship with King Briefs of Earth. They were close friends and allies before we fell into Frieza's control. I was just disturbed with the fact that now we have to exterminate a planet and the King who provided us with the technology that our planet has today."

"Is that so? I didn't know that….Why didn't I know this Nappa?" An irritated Vegeta responded as he pulled Nappa's armor to have his face an inch away from his.

"I suppose it was because you were very young when King Vegeta was forced to stop communicating with King Briefs for the safety of Earth's and their collaboration. You should ask King Vegeta." Vegeta released his grip with a frown and turned to face Kakarot.

"I need to speak with my father…Kakarot!?"

"We'll leave whenever you are ready Vegeta" Kakarot responded and jumped out of the bed.

"Nappa, Raditz, stand guard outside. You know what to do. I don't think anyone is awake right now to notice our ki disappear. Let's go Kakarot"

Kakarot placed his left hand on Vegeta's shoulder and placed his right index and middle finger on his forehead. Vegeta closed his eyes and crossed his arms waiting to be transported to Vegetasei. "Got it!" Kakarot said before both Saiyans disappeared into thin air.

Nappa and Raditz hurriedly made their way to guard the doors and protect the disappearence of their Prince and of Kakarot.

* * *

King Vegeta sat on his throne with his eyes closed and his head tilt back. He was thinking of his son. It had been weeks since Prince Vegeta had not reported back to him. He knew his son was fine. Kakarot , Nappa, and Reditz were with him so he knew his son was surrounded with his own people. The King was thrown off from his thoughts as he sensed the two warriors appear in front of him. Although startled and used to it, he was glad his son paid him a visit.

With his eyes still closed, King Vegeta greeted the Prince. "Hello son. It's been quite a while since the last time you allowed me to see you."

With his usual smirk Vegeta answered his father. "Hello father. Don't get all sentimental on me. You know I can't afford to disappear often. Frieza might suspect our secret meetings."

The King now looked at his son and at Kakarot. "Hello Kakarot. Are you hungry? I can have the cooks make you something."

"I am gonna have to accept your invitation King Vegeta. I am famished" Kakarot responded with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Prince Vegeta interrupted even before his father called the servants. "We didn't come here to eat father. Stop distracting Kakarot. I came here to ask you something."

A very disappointed Kakarot whined: "Oh come on Vegeta don't be mean. I haven't had a descent Saiyan meal since the last time we were here. Please?"

"I said NO! Now father, I was ordered by Frieza to steal King Brief's technological new inventions and destroy his planet. I hear you and King Briefs were friends. I need you to explain this to me."

"My good friend King Briefs huh? FRIEZA'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS." King Vegeta yelled as he propelled himself up from his throne.

"So it is true. You and King Briefs were allies?"

King Vegeta was pacing from right to left.

Both Kings collaborated together. The Saiyans were a warrior race while the humans were a science driven race. They helped each other with what they were both good at.

"We were allies a long time ago. King Briefs provided our society with the technology we have now. The generation tanks and our traveling pods were all designed by King Briefs."

King Briefs provided the Saiyans with faster ships and generation tanks that will heal them faster. In return, King Vegeta kept a watchful eye on Earth. Going as far as exterminating an entire race that could harm planet Earth. That changed when Frieza subdued the mighty and powerful race of Saiyans. King Vegeta knew he had to get rid of any trace of his collaboration with King Briefs if he wanted to have an upper hand against Frieza.

"We are still allies Vegeta. He has kept me informed of his meetings with Frieza. I have told him to deny any of Frieza's demands. If King Briefs provides any of his new inventions to Frieza we are doomed. He knows that his planet will also be doomed. He's been putting off Frieza's demands for as long as he can but I'm afraid we've reached Freiza's limit. Now what?"

"So you hid your alliance with King Briefs from Frieza?" Kakarot asked the King. King Vegeta sat back on his throne with a worried expression.

"I had to. To protect my old friend and his people. I hoped Frieza would never find our about Earth. If Frieza would have known of King Briefs existence back then, I don't know how our lives would be today. We would probably be dead by now. I maintained contact with my old friend and he's told me he and the princess have been designing something special for my warriors."

King Briefs was also able to study Saiyan physiology during his previous collaboration with King Vegeta. He had gathered enough information and history about the Saiyan race to begin a new project that would help the Saiyans become stronger.

"Like what?" asked the Prince.

"The Princess?" Kakarot voiced.

"I don't know son. Yes the Princess. Princess Bulma is probably the only princess that is a science genius, just like her father. What am I going to tell King Briefs?" The king answered.

Kakarot was the first to answer. "We go to planet Earth and have King Briefs give us whatever he has invented, use it and get rid of Frieza."

"Kakarot is right father. This King might help us…"

King Vegeta interrupted his son. "It's not that easy son. King Briefs has not completed his invention yet and you would need to give Frieza something to keep him happy while King Briefs finishes his work. You know Frieza expects violence and the destruction of Earth while you are there."

The three Saiyans did not speak a word for a minute. They pondered how they would solve their predicament.

Kakarot broke the silence. "We definitely have to go to Earth and get King Briefs' new inventions. We just have to think what we will tell Freiza while the King finishes."

"So it's settled then. I will think of something to tell Frieza later. Now we have to go back and head to Earth in a couple of hours." Vegeta said turning around to Kakarot's direction.

"Wait son! I trust your judgment but keep in mind that Earth is a fragile planet with fragile humans. Don't do anything that could jeopardize their existence. A long time ago, I promised King Briefs that I would look out for his planet's safety. I will contact King Briefs and announce your arrival. Don't let me down." Prince Vegeta turned around and faced his father once again.

"Don't worry father, I will help you keep your promise. But next time, don't keep information of this kind from me. Take care of yourself old man. You look worse every time I see you, until next time father…. Let's go Kakarot." Kakarot placed his left hand on Vegeta's shoulder and with his right hand, he transported both back to Frieza's ship.

"Look who's getting sentimental now. Until next time my son." With a faint smile King Vegeta said goodbye to the Prince.

* * *

Back on Earth... Princess Bulma and her father the King were working on their new invention. And King Briefs was receiving a message from King Vegeta.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Common Goal

DIFFICULT, SPOILED AND BRATTY ROYAL HEIRS.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. Anyway here it is: I do not own DBZ, I'm just writing for fun. Feel free to review. Reviews are always nice to read. Enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome too.

She was the princess of Earth but did not act like it. She was a brilliant scientist and liked to get her hands dirty. She showed her intellect early when she was just a child. Therefore, her father taught her everything he knew.

Although she enjoyed dressing up in elegant and sophisticated dresses she enjoyed working with her father in their labs even more. So sacrificing her royalty activities, she did not mind.

Now that Frieza had been threatening her father and the existence of her planet she felt that working in the lab designing the new weapon for the Saiyans was a better investment of her time than parading in pretty dresses. She was contributing by helping her father design the new weapon. And her father was growing old so he needed her help more than anything.

She also knew that she would have to finish the new weapon if her father was not able to, so she took it as her duty to absorb every bit of information possible and that meant spend long if not entire days in the labs. King Briefs was growing old rapidly. His demeanor was worse everyday. He had dark circles under his eyes. He was losing weight and was feeling tired more and more everyday. Stress and worry were to blame. Frieza was putting way too much pressure on the King of Earth.

One night, very late at night, while she was programming the chip of the gravity machine, her father received a call from King Vegeta. Her father immediately answered the call from his long time friend. She scooted next to her father to see and listen to King Vegeta. She thought the King was handsome although very intimidating. She knew the Saiyan race was mighty and strong and she desperately wanted to meet a Saiyan in person. Her father had taught her everything he knew of the race and of King Vegeta.

Her father, with a frail voice greeted the King. "King Vegeta, nice to hear from you again. How are you my friend?" King Briefs straightened his posture.

"Hello friend, I am well. But I'm afraid you don't look too good." King Vegeta responded with a soft smile.

"I am only human, Vegeta. Humans don't live long. I should be worried about you. You say you are well but your physical appearance says otherwise and you're a Saiyan."

"Yes well, we are facing a great difficulty right now. This is why I need to speak to you." King Vegeta sighed and directed his gaze down.

Bulma was looking back and forth to both Kings and biting the nail of her thumb.

"Tell me the bad news my friend. I can take it. I might be old but the future of my planet gives me strength."

King Vegeta redirected his gaze to King Briefs. "I'm afraid Frieza has ordered the destruction of your planet. He has sent a powerful warrior to steal your inventions before destroying the planet."

King Briefs hunched back and placed his right hand over his chest. Princess Bulma helped her father sit back up. She came into the sight of King Vegeta. This was the first time King Vegeta looked at Bulma.

"Dad are u okay? Dad!"

"I'm fine Bulma. Step back." King Briefs took a deep breath and pushed his daughter with his left hand.

"Please continue Vegeta." King Briefs has still holding his chest but his eyes focused back to King Vegeta.

"The warrior is my son, Prince Vegeta. As you might imagine, he was also force into a year of servitude. He now knows of our collaboration. Together we have decided to protect your planet to the best of our abilities. But I need you complete your new weapon ASAP. Frieza will not wait long, he will want to see results."

With a faint smile King Briefs responded. "Well at least we have some good news don't we?"

"I don't know if meeting my son would be considered good news. He's a handful Briefs."

"Well I have experience dealing with difficult, spoiled and bratty royal heirs. I have one of my own you know." King Briefs looked to his right to admire the princess who by now was throwing daggers at her father with her eyes.

"About that, why didn't you ever allow me to see your beautiful daughter Briefs? She truly is stunning." King Vegeta looked hurt.

"Bulma is my pride and joy Vegeta. She's not only my daughter and the princess of Earth. She's my companion and my partner when inventing. I always wished she would be betrothed with a human. Don't tell me you don't wish she would be your daughter in law now that you've seen her?"

"I understand my friend. I understand. You're right. I find myself wanting her for my son and the future queen of Vegetasei."

"I apologize my friend. But Bulma is the most important person in my life now that my wife is gone. I didn't want to risk losing her and sending her to another planet. She has a planet to rule if we can mange to defeat Frieza."

"Don't you worry, King Briefs. A long time ago, I promised you I would look after you and your planet. I intend to keep my promise. My son will help you. He will face Frieza in battle and will defeat him. I need you to give my son the weapon you are building for my warriors."

Bulma decided it was time for her to speak. She pushed her father aside and placed herself in front of King Vegeta.

"First of all, hello your majesty. Second of all, we are working as hard as possible so I would really appreciate you not pressuring my father. He has enough to worry about. I will help your son become stronger when he arrives. By the way when does he arrive?"

With a light chuckle, King Vegeta anwered Bulma's question. "She is definitely a feisty one Briefs. Anyway, my son should arrive in two days Princess Bulma. Please come up with a plan when he arrives….Take care of your father. I want to have him and you as guests of honor here in Vegetasei when this is over. Now I must go."

"Of course, it will be ou pleasure your majesty. I look forward to meeting you and your son in person." Bulma politely answered.

"Thank you my dear. By the way, be careful with my son. He's a little rough around the edges. But he has a good heart. Kakarot will be arriving with him as well. A piece of advice… have enough food for both. They can get cranky when they're hungry."

"We'll do your majesty."

"Bulma move aside darling." King Briefs said as he gently pushed his daughter out of the view of King Vegeta.

"We will stay in contact my friend. Thank you for your help."

"Likewise my friend. You know our planets and we make a good team. You are the brains. We are the brute force. Perhaps we can permanently unite our planets through our children." King Vegeta proposed with a smirk.

"That will not be our decision my friend. It will be hers. Goodbye King Vegeta"

"Until next time King Briefs."

"Goodbye King Vegeta." Bulma waved with a smile.

With that, the screen went black.

Bulma was wearing dark denim overalls with a white t-shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail that reached to her waist. Her cheeks were flushed and her face had streaks of black across it.

She was inserting the chip she had programmed the night before in the gravity machine. She knew the saiyans were arriving the next day and she needed the gravity machine ready to get them started.

"Bulma? Bulma where are you? Your father said you would be here…BULMA!!!"

"God ChiChi! Im here stop screaming already!"

"Oops! Sorry Bulma." ChiChi said. She walked over to Bulma behind the machine.

ChiChi and Bulma had been really good friends since they were younger. ChiChi's father had offered King Briefs his help when he first heard of Frieza's threat to Earth. But King Briefs has asked Ox to keep the citizens of his town calm. ChiChi and Bulma bonded immediately.

"What are you doing anyway? You hardly come over anymore. What is this?"

ChiChi asked as her index finger was about to touch the control panel that housed the chip.

"Don't you even think about touching that ChiChi or I will kill you right now right here." Bulma said slapping ChiChi's hand.

"Ow! Alright. I won't touch it. Anyway what are you up to? Yamcha has been complaining that you wont spend time with him anymore."

"You know that saving the planet is my priority now not spending time with a guy who has had a crush on me for so many years. Besides two Saiyan warriors are arriving tomorrow and I need to finish the gravity machine to begin the process." Bulma explained as she closed the control panel leaving the chip inside.

"Isn't this your secret weapon you've been working on?"

"No ChiChi, this is the first step to my secret weapon. The Saiyans have to train here at enormous gravity levels to be ready for what I've been building."

"Wow so if this machine is the first step, I can only imagine what the real thing looks like…So warriors are coming huh? Are they cute?" ChiChi said blushing.

"After all you know about Frieza this is what you're thinking about?" Bulma was clearly annoyed.

But ChiChi knew that Earth could not seize to exist. She believed there would be a solution to their problem. Now Bulma's news was making her feel even more confident about her theory.

ChiChi was fidgeting with her clothes "Well…I know you would figure out something. Now the Saiyans will be helping us right?"

"Yeah they will. I just hope they are nice enough like King Vegeta. Anyway….I am going to need your culinary talents to welcome the Saiyans. Come on let's go to the kitchen so you can make up a menu." Bulma said as she pulled ChiChi into the palace.

"Ok... But what about your machine? Don't you have to finish it."

"Already did ChiChi. Now I just wait for the Saiyans to test it."

ChiChi and Bulma were making their way to disrupt the royal chef. Well ChiChi would. Bulma would be there only to keep the kitchen intact and minimize the blows to the chef's ego and talent.

Prince Vegata and Kakarot were in their respective pods. Vegeta was resting with his eyes closed and Kakarot had just opened his eyes and stared at planet Earth.

"Wow Vegeta! Look at that, have you ever seen such a planet like that before?" Kakarot called the Prince through their communicator in their pods.

Vegeta opened his eyes. "I have seen it before Kakarot and you have too. I don't know why you are so impressed."

"Well because it's so blue and bright. I hope they have good food. I need something solid instead of these pills we've been taking for the past days."

"I'm sure they'll provide you with enough food Kakarot.

"Hey Vegeta, how do you think the Princess is? You know since she's a scientist like the King."

"I don't know and I don't care. She is probably weak, ugly and a brat."

"Well then you to will have something in common. You both are brats." Kakarot said giggling.

"Watch it Kakarot. Don't forget I am the Prince." Vegeta found his best friend's comment amusing.

"Well I think Earth women are very pretty and delicate. I think that's the reason why I find them so attractive. I don't really find Saiyan women feminine. They are like us, warriors first, they only care about building muscle and becoming stronger than the males."

"I think that's the best quality of Saiyan women. They don't let foolish feelings guide them."

Prince Vegeta grew up without his mother. She died right after giving birth. Therefore, he lacked the love and compassion only a female can teach.

"Who knows Vegeta. Maybe you might find an Earth woman to be your mate and the future Queen of our planet."

"I doubt it Kakarot. I don't find weak beings attractive."

"So you're telling me that you will choose a Saiyan woman to be queen?"

"I didn't say that!" Vegeta snapped. Deep down Vegeta never felt a connection with any Saiyan woman. But he knew he would have to choose a woman to procreate an heir. He just didn't know how he would get to the right female.

Like Kakarot said, Saiyan women were involved in their own feminine activism. They wanted to become as strong if not stronger than male Saiyans. Vegeta did find that disturbing for a future queen. He respected Saiyan women because they gave birth to the strongest warriors of the universe. He would not have a stronger female for his queen. He never criticized Saiyan women for wanting to be stronger but the queen will never be one of them. Deep down he wanted a feminine and smart women to help him rule.

He wanted a woman who would give him warmth when he came back from his missions, a woman who wanted a strong man, like him, to protect her and keep her safe. He wanted a fragile body to sleep next to him and he desperately wanted to explore her body. He wished for petite, warm and delicate hands to explore his body as well. Unfortunately, he had not seen that body or the face or his future queen. Her aroma was the first thing he would enjoy. Saiyan women did not stink but he didn't feel attracted to their aroma.

Kakarot interrupted his thoughts. "You know Vegeta, an earth female might just fill up your requirements for a mate."

"Keep quiet Kakarot. We are about to land." Vegeta was surprised by Kakarot's comment. Sometimes it seemed like Kakarot was listening to Vegeta's thoughts.

The next morning, Bulma was wearing denim shorts and a black tank that hugged her every curve. She was wearing black tennis shoes. And her hair was pulled into the usual ponytail when she was working. ChiChi was in the kitchen ordering the chef around. Food she knew and Bulma was glad ChiChi was taking care of it and not her.

Bulma was filling up the gravity room with plenty of water and towels. She was also cleaning it and checking the controls from inside the room.

King Briefs was programming a spare chip for the gravity machine.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes dear?"

"How is the second chip going?"

"I got it Bulma. Don't worry about it. It is done."

"Good, I have a feeling we would be needing it. By the way, when are those Saiyans arriving?" Bulma said as she reached the stairs of the gravity machine. Suddenly Bulma rolled down the stairs and fell on her butt as the ground shook. King Briefs held his chair as his chair rolled from side to side.

"Well I guess there's your answer dear. Let's go meet Prince Vegeta."

"Why did they have to land like that? I'm sure there was another way. My butt is going to be full of bruises!"

TBC. Next chapter: Bulma and Vegeta meet! What would their first impressions of each other be? You will soon find out.

It will take about two days for me to update since I am also writing "Hunting a Woman," another Bulma/Vegeta story at the same time. Check it out people. I had to write this one too. If not I would just forget the idea. Thanks for reading!!! Don't be afraid to comment or to drop some suggestions along.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything about DBZ of course.

Let me know what you all think. Everyone is welcome to comment and review. Thanks to those who have reviewed. You rock!!

A Common Goal

Chapter 3: I WAS EXPECTING…WELL…MORE!

Bulma and King Briefs made their way outside. They were waiting in trepidation as they waited for the Saiyans to come out of their pods.

"Wow Dad, these pods are very old models." Bulma whispered to her faher.

"I know dear. Don't' forget I haven't been able to provide the Saiyans with any of our new models. But we will send my friend King Vegeta updates on everthing" King Briefs whispered back.

ChiChi had made her way next to Bulma by now and was furious. As the pods landed a few plates of food had landed on her.

"What was that about huh? Look at me, my clothes are ruined!" ChiChi said to Bulma and King Briefs.

Her clothes were not really ruined. ChiChi was exaggerating a bit too much. Only her skirt was stained with a red sauce. But ChiChi is a woman and when it comes to meeting the Saiyans for the first time, she obviously wanted to make an impression. She would but her cooking would do the trick.

"ChiChi calm down. You can have anything from my wardrobe. There are more important issues now." Bulma whispered to ChiChi.

Then, the pods opened at the same time. And a leg came out from each. Then the other. By the time the dust had cleared up from the rough landing both Saiyans were staring at the humans.

"Wow, I'm guessing this is Earth. It looks even more beautiful than from space." Kakarot said as he stepped forward and looked around.

"Hmm…. Focus Kakarot." Vegeta said as he followed behind his best friend. Kakarot always seemed to take initiative to explore different planets. It bugged Vegeta that somehow he always had to follow behind kakarot and catch up with him. Vegeta always thought that Kakarot's good nature was going to get him killed someday. And he had informed Kakarot of this but kakarot simply laughed. By then Vegeta knew that something must have gone wrong during Kakarot's gestation period.

"Wow, look at those muscles Bulma! I hope they are single. Don't you?" An excited ChiChi said as she nudged Bulma's arm.

"Maybe we should have dressed more appropriately dear." King Briefs said to his daughter.

"We don't have the time for formalities dad. Let's just get this over with." Bulma answered and walked in the direction of the Saiyans.

"Hello there! You must have been sent by the King and Princess of Earth to greet us right?"

Kakarot said and waved to the humans.

"Um…No. This is my father, King Briefs and I am Princess Bulma."

Vegeta looked at Bulma from head to toes.

"Really? Pardon me your majesty. My respects to you and to the King." Kakarot said and bowed.

"What are you doing Kakarot? You have never bowed to me or to my father."

"Well…You and your father don't look anything like the Princess here or the other pretty lady over there." Kakarot pointed to ChiChi.

ChiChi ran up to Kakarot. "Hi! I'm ChiChi. I am Princess Bulma's best friend and thank you for the pretty part."

"You can't be the Princess." Vegeta said to Bulma.

"Why not?"

"I was expecting… well…more."

"I can say the same thing Prince Vegeta." Bulma said and looked at Vegeta from head to toes just the way he did.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I always thought that the Prince of Saiyans was supposed to be…well..taller."

"HOW DARE YOU WOMAN I SHOULD…" Vegeta said as he marched in Bulma's direction with closed fists. Kakarot intervened and stood in front of Vegeta.

"Ok calm down Vegeta. Let's not hurt our relationship with the Princess before it starts." Kakarot said as he nervously laughed and waved his hands to stop the Prince.

Vegeta stopped and looked at Kakarot. "Didn't you hear what she said to me!?"

Kakarot scrathed his head and responded: "Well you started it Vegeta."

Vegeta was stunned. Kakarot was right. But he would never openly admit it so he only crossed his arms across his chest and looked the other way.

King Briefs remembered King Vegeta's advice and spoke to the Saiyans. "Now, you two should be hungry. Why don't we go inside and enjoy whatever ChiChi made especially for you. Then we can discuss our present situation."

"Sounds like a plan." Kakarot said with a huge smile.

Bulma turned around and waved her hair before walking away.

ChiChi and Kakarot followed Bulma. "So you cooked something special for us Miss ChiChi?" Kakarot asked.

"Call me ChiChi. And yes I made all the specialties."

"That's great. I haven't had a descent meal for days now."

King Briefs signaled Vegeta to follow the others and he did with this usual annoyed frown. But he didn't object. Although he was also starving he would never voiced it like Kakarot.

King Briefs lowered his head and led out a sigh. "I'm afraid this is going to be much harder with these two…but a lot more fun."

* * *

King Briefs was sitting at the head of the table. Bulma was sitting on her father's right. Prince Vegeta was at the left and facing Bulma. ChiChi and Kakarot were next to their friends.

When the servants brought the food Kakarot and Vegeta began their feasting. During their trip to earth, all they had to eat were special pills. The Saiyans could not have food inside their pods since the space was limited.

The pills provided them with the necessary nutrients to keep up with their physical needs. But considering the Saiyans appetite and ability to eat huge amounts of food, the pills were nothing. But they definitely kept them alive and strong during very long trips. The pills were also King Briefs invention but like the pods, the pills the Saiyans were using were the first versions. By now, King Briefs had perfected them.

"The pills are good at keeping us strong and alive during our long missions but they never satisfy our tummies." Kakarot said as he stuffed bowls of rice into his mouth.

Bulma and ChiChi were at awe at how much food the Saiyans were eating and kept eating. King Briefs was not. He had seen Saiyans eat before. Vegeta ate at the same rate as Kakarot but did not speak. From time to time he looked at Princess Bulma and smiled as he noticed Bulma's facial expression.

After getting used to what she was witnessing, Bulma focused on her food. She had only a fillet of chicken breast, a small portion of rice and steamed vegetables. She graciously ate her food. Prince Vegeta noticed this. He had never witnessed a woman eat so little and so graciously.

He had only seen Saiyan women eat and they ate as much as Saiyan men did. This was new to him. He liked it. He thought that his future queen should be more feminine even in her eating. 'Just like her' he thought. He wished that Bulma would eat more. She was thin and one more portion couldn't hurt.

"Is that so? Well I have good news Kakarot. I have perfected the pills. They will fill you up just like the meal you are having. You must take the new pills to King Vegeta and show him. Your scientists should be able to duplicate the formula." King Briefs said as he savored his steak.

"That's good news. But nothing like ChiChi's delicious food." Kakarot said as he smiled at ChiChi. ChiChi smiled back and blushed. Kakarot had his eyes set on ChiChi. She had everything he could ask for. She was pretty, human, feminine, delicate, her cooking was the best he ever had, and when he looked at her black eyes he felt the warmth of a woman.

"You are right my boy. ChiChi definitely has that virtue." King Briefs said.

"Oh dad, we should also send the senzu beans." Bulma said to her father.

"You're right Bulma. The senzu beans should help them just as much as the pills." King Briefs said as he drank his wine.

"What are senzu beans?" Vegeta asked.

"They are beans that have the ability to heal any injury or save your life even if you are one step away from death." Bulma said passionately.

This was her creation. She had created the senzu beans after 3 years of experimenting with different plants, chemicals, and minerals. The senzu beans were special hybrid organisms that she considered a miracle.

"That's right. My daughter here created the senzu beans. They will practically heal any injury or sickness." King Briefs proudly said of his daughter.

"Well then I guess you might actually have a brain after all." Vegeta said to Bulma.

"Don't let my beauty fool you Prince Vegeta. I have the best of both worlds, beauty and brains." Bulma said and smiled.

"Hmmm. You still have to prove both Princess." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma snapped. She hit the table with her fist and stood up. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

Vegeta stood up and provoked her even more. "It means that I haven't seen the beauty since you are dressed as a peasant. And I still have to see if your senzu beans can work on Saiyans. Because if they don't then they are useless."

The truth is that Vegeta did see Bulma's beauty. In fact he noticed it since he first saw her. But he wanted to see her dressed as the Princess she was. He wanted to see how radiant she would look with a dress that would perfectly fit her. After all he was a male that enjoyed a woman's physical appearance. The part about the senzu beans was correct. If they didn't work on Saiyans and only on humans, the beans would be useless. At least for them.

"First of all, I'm dressed like this because I was working on the gravity machine, which by the way, it's for both our benefit you ungrateful…."

King Briefs interrupted by slamming both his fists on the table. "ENOUGH!"

ChiChi and Kakarot were having too much fun watching their friends fight with each other.

Kakarot was not aware of any other person who would dare talk to Vegeta the way Bulma was. He was the Prince and in their planet he was respected for his status and feared for his temper.

ChiChi was also not aware of anyone who did not respect or loved Bulma. She was the beautiful Princess of Earth. Men often lusted for her as a woman and as the wealthy princess she was. Women respected her because she had never been involved in any gossip therefore there was never nothing bad to say about the Princess.

Bulma sat back down and stared at her father. Vegeta looked at King Briefs.

"Now that I have your attention, let's move on from this childish confrontation shall we?" King Briefs said with a smile and finished his glass of wine in one gulp.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta with a death glare. Her father had slammed his fists thanks to Vegeta. Vegeta felt her eyes on him and looked back at her. He was amused by her anger. He had never had a female stand up to him and she looked even more beautiful when she was annoyed. He sat back in his chair.

Bulma snapped her fingers. An old female servant came to her. "Have one of my assistants turn the gravity machine on. The Saiyans will be testing it."

"Yes your majesty." The servant then walked away.

Bulma smirked at Vegeta. He raised one eyebrow in suspicion. 'What is she up to?' Vegeta thought.

"I think she's going to prove that she has brains Vegeta." Kakarot answered Vegeta's thought. There goes Kakarot answering his thoughts again. How is that possible?

Vegeta looked at Kakarot with wide eyes. Kakarot only smiled.

Bulma stood up. "Shall we your majesty?"

* * *

"Who wants to go first?" Bulma asked the Saiyans who were staring at her gravity machine with wide eyes.

"What exactly is this?" Kakarot asked.

"This is the gravity room or machine. You will be training here under greater gravity levels. This will take you to your physical limits and beyond. You both fit but I want to see what is the gravity level your bodies are used to now." Bulma explained.

"So this will make us stronger?" Kakarot asked again.

"Yes it will." Bulma answered. "So who's first?"

"This is your great invention Princess? I can become stronger with fighting Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"Nope. This is the first step and if you want to see the real thing you better get shorty butt inside and test it before you start criticizing my work." Bulma pointed in the direction of the gravity machine.

"Fine. I'll go first. But don't you ever call me that a…."

"Just go inside!" Bulma yelled. She was getting annoyed.

Vegeta walked to the gravity machine and climbed the ramp. When Vegeta was completely inside, Bulma retrieved the ramp and closed the machine.

Inside, Vegeta saw a control panel in the center. It looked like a round room. He thought that it didn't look like much. Suddenly, Vegeta heard Bulma's voice.

"Alright Prince Vegeta, this is how its going to work. I will be increasing the gravity and you will tell me when you can't take it anymore. Got it?"

"Fine. But I'm telling you now that I wont be feeling anything." He was sure the level of gravity wouldn't have much of an effect on him.

"We'll see about that. Ready?"

"I am. But are you ready for failure?" Vegeta smiled.

Bulma didn't respond but she saw Vegeta's smile from the monitors she was looking at from the outside.

Bulma smiled an evil grin. ChiChi noticed. "Bulma be careful. You don't want to hurt one of the Saiyans who's going to help you save the planet."

"He won't get hurt. I've studied Saiyan physiology and I know their limits ChiChi. Don't worry. Besides he needs someone to teach him a lesson. Nobody questions my intelligence." Bulma pressed a few buttons on the outside panel of the machine.

"We are going to start with a 200 level of gravity." Bulma announced to Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and out of nowhere he felt heavier. He thought she was stalling.

"Do you feel that Prince Vegeta?"

"Slightly."

"Try to move. I don't know do some push ups or jump around." Bulma ordered through the intercom.

Vegeta kicked an invisible opponent with his legs and fists. Bulma was impressed but she also noticed that he felt the difference and decided to increase the gravity.

"I will increase 100." Bulma informed Vegeta.

"Triple it!" Vegeta said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bulma. Just do 100 more." King Briefs advised.

"My father thinks that's a bad idea. Im doing 100." Bulma spoke to the intercom.

"Are you deaf? I said triple it!" Vegeta yelled. He was either cocky or over-confident.

'Im not going to give him what he wants. But I will give him something.' Bulma thought and took his hand to the panel again.

Vegeta dropped to the floor on his hands and knees. He felt so much heavier than before. He could barely bring his head up.

"That's a 400 gravity level Prince Vegeta. How do you feel?" Bulma asked.

"I feel a little heavy." Vegeta was barely able to say.

"Okay, I'm turning it off then."

"Don't! Allow me to stand." Vegeta brought his head up. With great effort he strengthen and was on his knees. He struggled to replace his right knee with his foot. He was sweating and using most of his energy on standing.

Outside, ChiChi, Kakarot, King Briefs and Bulma were watching Vegeta struggle.

"Wow, he is really trying hard." Kakarot was impressed.

"He must be really strong to endure that level of gravity." ChiChi spoke.

"Wait until you see me in there ChiChi. Vegeta and I are very close to each other in strength."

"No doubt about your strength Kakarot." ChiChi complimented Kakarot as she felt his muscles of his left arm. ChiChi made Kakarot blush.

"He's doing it!" Bulma said as she nervously looked at the monitors.

Vegeta was with difficulty, replacing his left knee with his left foot. Slowly he was rising up. He was breathing heavily and stumbled a bit.

"Bulma, shut it off. He's hurting his body." King Briefs ordered his daughter. Bulma kept his eyes on the monitors. When King Briefs realized Bulma ignored his order his hand reached the control panel to turn it off. Bulma's hand stopped his.

"Don't dad. If I turn it off I will offend him and he will be really angry. Let him do it. I know he can do it."

Of course he could do it. He belonged to a powerful and mighty race of warriors. Maybe he can achieve the super saiyan transformation. She was going to find a way to do it. She would need a super saiyan if her invention were to work. Only a Saiyan or Freiza would be capable to handle such power.

"She's right your majesty. Vegeta has taken this as a challenge and he has to complete it." Kakarot said to the King. 'Especially since the challenge came from Princess Bulma' Kakarot thought.

Vegeta was now on his two feet. His eyes were closed and his fists clenched. He was increasing his power level little by little. A white glow surrounded his body. The white glow grew in size.

"We must turn it off Vegeta!" King Briefs yelled through the intercom.

"DON'T TURN IT OFF!" Vegeta yelled. He felt his power being pushed down by the gravity but he decided to push himself to rise above his limits under this gravity level. Just like she said. He knew he could do it. Huh, maybe she was intelligent.

He imagined the possibilities of training in this machine for days. He imagined the moment when he would destroy Frieza and free his planet. Then he lost it, he screamed his lungs out as he forced the energy he had left out. His arms spread upward. He opened his eyes and let everything out. The white glow surrounding him doubled in size and it swirled around him like a tornado.

Then, nothing, he had given all of his energy. He stood there with no strength but he was standing up. He accomplished what he wanted. He stood proud.

Bulma turned off the machine.

Then he felt so much lighter. His body collapsed to the ground. He landed on his back. Feet and arms spread wide. Then he heard as the machine's door was opening and the ramp was going down. He looked at some of the shattered light bulbs that once illuminated the machine. He heard three sets of feet approach him.

Bulma came into his blurry sight and he noticed that she no longer had her hair up in a ponytail. Her hair was cascading down. For a moment, it slightly brushed his cheek. He smelled her hair and he closed his eyes to take in her full aroma.

"Well done, Prince." Bulma spoke. He opened his eyes to look at her blue eyes.

Vegeta gave her his usual smirk. She grabbed his head and cradled it in her left arm.

"I'm impressed my boy. You did good. Does your body hurt?" King Briefs asked.

"A little." Vegeta answered.

"Then prepare for tomorrow. You will be in excruciating pain." King informed the bad news.

"He'll be fine." Bulma said to her father. Then looked at Vegeta. "The 400 gravity level should feel like normal gravity by the time you fully heal. You know, since you Saiyans become stronger after healing from severe injury." Bulma smiled.

"How do you know that?" Vegeta asked her. His eyes were droopy.

"My father taught me everything he knows about your race." Bulma answered.

"I see." Vegeta tried to move and sit but fell back into Bulma's arm.

"Don't move. You can't walk like that. Kakarot could you please take Prince Vegeta to his room. ChiChi will lead you to it."

"Sure thing Princess. But then can I go next?" Kakarot begged.

"Of course Kakarot. You are next. You have to show ChiChi how well you do." Bulma winked at Kakarot. He smiled and thanked her. He approached Vegeta.

"Alright buddy let's get you some rest." Kakarot lifted Vegeta and placed him on his shoulder. "Princess, how about we give vegeta some senzu beans?"

"Not this time Kakarot. I need to monitor how his body reacts to the increase in gravity. Definitely next time."

"Oh and princess?" Vegeta spoke to Bulma.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta?"

"Just call me Vegeta."

Bulma smiled. "Alright…Call me Bulma."

Bulma looked at the departing Saiyans. Then she looked around and pieces of glass that were the light bulbs. 'I have to think of another way of illuminating the machine with something other than light bulbs.' Bulma thought.

Vegeta lifted his head up before exiting the machine. He saw Bulma looking around.  
'She's definitely more than what I was expecting.' Vegeta thought to himself.

"She definitely is." Kakarot whispered to Vegeta. He looked at the back of Kakarot's head with wide eyes. Then he gave up.

"Why do I even bother with you Kakarot?" Vegeta allowed his head to drop again.

"Because we're like brothers Vegeta. Besides it's not hard for me to guess what you're thinking sometimes."

"This way Kakarot." ChiChi spoke. Vegeta relaxed and allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

I think this chapter might be a little too long. But I couldn't help myself. I hope you all like it. Next Chapter: Vegeta wakes up and Bulma is there. Kakarot trains in the gravity machine. Vegeta goes back in the gravity machine. And Yamcha's presence puts Vegeta on edge and Frieza demands progress. You will see. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Common Goal**_

Alrighty, so here is Ch. 4. I hope you'll like it enough to review. Thanks to those who review, you guys are the reason why I try to keep updating as fast as I can.

Thanks to those who are also reading my other story: Hunting a Woman. You make writing even more fun!!!

Tell me what you all think. I'm trying to keep everyone in character. Let me know if I am or if I'm failing. Sorry for the spelling errors. After writing the whole chapter for almost an hour and a half, I didn't feel like going back to it. SORRY!!! FORGIVE ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ franchise; if I did DBGT would have ended differently. Who agrees with me?

**Chapter 4: TESTS, RESULTS & THEORIES.**

Bulma was watching Kakarot's performance in the gravity machine. She was closely watching his progress. The day before Vegeta was the first to go inside. After Vegeta passed out of exhaustion, Kakarot immediately took his turn. Kakarot's results were similar. He was only able to take a 350 gravity level. He could do 400 just like Vegeta but he didn't want to push himself that far. He didn't want to end up in a bed for so many hours like Vegeta

He witnessed how Vegeta ended up for pushing himself to the 400 level. Vegeta has been out for the rest of the previous day. That was 16 hours ago.

After his first experience in the gravity room, Kakarot felt exhausted and ready to collapse on his bed but after eating a well-portioned meal and sleeping 8 hours that night he was good to go again.. Although his muscles were sore he wanted to go back into the gravity machine. Bulma gave him a senzu bean. It worked and Kakarot felt like new. His muscles felt replenished and Bulma confirmed her senzu beans worked on Saiyans after all. That stupid cocky Prince had put doubts on her mind.

This morning he was back at the gravity machine. Bulma started him with 400 and he felt nothing so Bulma increased the gravity. Kakarot was now under a 550 gravity level. He had worked out in the gravity machine all morning. He was feeling stronger, faster, and badder when he was out of the machine. His body was experiencing changes and he couldn't wait for Vegeta to wake up so they could spar together inside Bulma's machine.

"Hey Bulma, this is great! You are a genius. I feel so much stronger!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"Thanks Kakarot. But remember that you would need to take a break soon. You can only be there for so long." Bulma spoke through the intercom.

"I know, I know. Hey what is the maximum this machine can do?" Kakarot said as he dropped to the floor and started doing push ups with one hand.

"The maximum is 1000 for now. But I am working on an upgrade. I'm hoping I can do 1500 by next week." Bulma looked at her watch. She was closely monitoring Kakarot's time. They Saiyans could only be inside the machine for 6 hours at the most. Then they would have to take a break. It was not healthy to put their bodies through so much pressure for longer than that.

"That's great! Hey what about your big invention? When we will see that?"

"Pretty soon Kakarot, I hope. I need you and Vegeta to be able to do at least 1000 before you can see the real thing." Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and watched Kakarot.

"That reminds me, how is Vegeta doing?"

"The servants will let me know when he starts to wake up from the sedative I gave him."

"Hey Bulma! Where is Kakarot?" Chichi greeted Bulma as she entered the lab.

"Hey ChiChi. I though you would be here earlier." Bulma waved at her best friend.

"I wanted to be here earlier but my dad had a guest, which by the way has asked my hand in marriage. My dad gave him his blessing but I declined of course." ChiChi said annoyed.

"What! Your dad set you up?" Bulma was angry. How did Ox think about doing that to his daughter!

"Oh, there he is. He looks so cute without a shirt!" ChiChi said as she looked to the monitors where she saw Kakarot who by now was doing his push ups with his index finger. ChiChi was not worried about the young man her father had chosen for her. She was confident that Kakarot would rise up in her defense when he heard the news. But for now, she was too busy looking at Kakarot.

"Yeah he did, but don't worry about it Bulma. It won't happen." ChiChi said with her eyes still glued to the monitors.

"I hope so. Hey ChiChi can you stay here and turn off the machine in 15 minutes. I need to check on Vegeta. He should be waking up in about 20 minutes." Bulma asked as she looked at her watch again.

"Sure Bulma. I'll watch Kakarot." ChiChi winked at Bulma.

Bulma shook her head. "Thanks, but don't let him convince you to let him stay longer. It's for his own good. Got it?"

"Got it. I don't want anything to happen to Kakarot. Go in peace." ChiChi pushed Bulma to the side.

"Hi Kakarot!" ChiCHi greeted him through the intercom. Bulma walked to the door.

"Hi there! Im so glad you're here ChiChi. I have to tell you of all the progress I've done." Kakarot smiled big time.

* * *

Frieza was chasing Bulma through the corridors of the palace of Vegetasei. Bulma was dragging the tail of a white dress as she ran. She was breathing heavily and kept glancing back and forth. She could hear Frieza's maniac laugh. Out of nowhere, a very strong hand held Bulma's neck. She was off her feet. She was struggling to speak. 'Vegeta' was all she was able to say. She glanced down to the hand that was slowly choking the life out of her. It was Freiza's. Her eyes were closing and her senses were shutting down.

'Let her go now!' Vegeta yelled with all his strength. Frieza looked to the Prince and smiled evilly. Vegeta decided to take action and ran to Bulma and Frieza. 'I will cut him to pieces for touching her' Vegeta thought. One foot away from reaching Bulma, Vegeta crashed into something. 'What was that?' There was nothing in front of him.

He extended his arm and felt an invisible wall. He panicked so he fired an energy attack. His attack bounced off the invisible wall and almost hit him but he was able to dodge it. 'This is not happening.' He saw Bulma's limp body fall to the ground with wide eyes. Frieza was laughing uncontrollably. Vegeta glanced at Frieza and felt an enormous rage. He had never felt something similar. His vision started to blur. His felt his body heat increase. What was happening to him?

"Vegeta? Vegeta! Can you hear me? You need to wake up!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. He saw Bulma's face in front of him. It was her. She was alive. She was breathing. It must have been a dream.

"Vegeta, you were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Bulma said worriedly.

"I…I need some water." Vegeta said groggily. Bulma rushed to serve Vegeta a glass of water from the table next to his bed. She handed it to him and he drank it in one gulp.

"How are you feeling Vegeta?" Bulma said as she wiped his sweat from his forehead with a towel.

"My body hurts… I feel like I've been in battle." Vegeta said staring at her blue eyes.

"Well that's good." Bulma answered as she put down threw the towel in a basket. Vegeta frowned.

"What do you mean 'that's good'? I'm in pain woman. I can barely move my legs!" Vegeta yelled. She better do something about it. Her machine caused all this.

"Calm down! And don't yell at me you jerk! Or I swear I will let your body recuperate without my help!" Bulma slapped his chest. She didn't know the effect her petite and delicate hand would have on the aching body of Vegeta.

"OW!!! DON'T HIT ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN. DIDN'T I TELL YOU IM IN PAIN YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!"

Opps, that was probably not the best idea. He had insulted her and he was in no condition to irritate her. He was at her mercy for now. Vegeta realized this and moved his head to the side and closed his eyes waiting for a slap on his face or something worse. After all, he couldn't even lift a finger to stop her.

But nothing came and it was quiet. That was even worse. What was she planning? So he decided to open his eyes and face her. He turned his head in her direction. Bulma was glaring at him. She grabbed his jaw. Her hand was warm and it had a pleasant flowery scent.

"Take this, you prick." She shoved a senzu bean into his mouth. He tried to spit it out. 'What if she's trying to poison me?' Vegeta thought. Before he could spit it out, Bulma placed her other hand on his mouth forcing him to keep the senzu bean inside.

"She's not trying to poison you Vegeta, just take it. It'll help you, trust me." Kakarot said as he entered Vegeta's room with ChiChi by his side.

Vegeta shook his head and looked at Kakarot with pleading eyes.

"It's a senzu bean Vegeta. It will heal your sore muscles and you'll feel like new." Bulma was clearly annoyed but her eyes were honest. Vegeta swallowed the bean and Bulma removed her hands.

Vegeta felt the change immediately. The soreness and pain were gone. He felt more agile. He flexed his muscles and sat up on the bed. He stood up and dropped to the floor to do some push-ups. Bulma smiled at his reaction. She stayed sitting on the bed. She reached for a clipboard and wrote notes on it.

"See, what did I tell you. Those senzu beans are the best aren't they?" Kakarot said to this friend.

Vegeta stood in one gracious and firm movement. He punched Kakarot's arm. "I suppose so."

"Hey, what was that for?" Kakarot rubbed his arm.

"That's for reading my mind you nosy annoying idiot! Don't do it again." Vegeta shot a death glare.

"I told you it's easy for me to guess what you're thinking. I'm not reading your mind." Kakarot stuck out his tongue at Vegeta. Vegeta looked to Bulma's direction.

"What are scribbling woman?"

"I'm taking notes on your physical progress Vegeta." Bulma kept her eyes on the clipboard.

Vegeta raised one eyebrow. "Kakarot come with me we're training and …"

"No you're not mister. You're staying here. I need to run some tests on you. Kakarot you go and eat some food then take a nap. When you wake up look for me. I also need to run some tests on you too. Go now!" Bulma pointed to the door.

"Whatever you say Bulma. Come on ChiChi." Kakarot delightfully complied. Both Kakarot and ChiChi exited the room.

"Who do you think you are woman?! You don't give orders to my warrior and much less to me, I am the Prince of …" Vegeta clenched his fists. Bulma interrupted him mid sentence.

"Yeah Yeah. I know who you are. I don't need to hear it every hour. And like I said I need to run some diagnostic tests on you. Besides you couldn't possible train with kakarot right now. He's stronger than you." Bulma went back to writing on her clipboard.

"WHAT!!! HOW IS THAT POSSILBE?! HOW COULD YOU BE SURE OF THAT?!" Vegeta couldn't believe it. Kakarot and him were always side by side when it came to power.

"STOP YELLING OR I WILL NOT EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" Bulma waved her clipboard around.

Vegeta took a deep breath. He knew she would walk away if he didn't stop yelling. She was like him. She shuts down when someone is yelling at her.

"Fine. I'm calm. Explain yourself woman." Vegeta sat next to her on the bed.

"That's better. Now, Kakarot has been training in the gravity room since yesterday when you came out. He only stops to eat and sleep. And that's only because I force him. Today he's at a 550 gravity level." Bulma explained. She was waiting for his tantrum but it never came. Vegeta only stared at the floor. He knew there was more to know.

"Continue."

"Right..so…I'll run a few quick diagnostic tests on you. While I look at the results you will eat. I'm sure the results will be positive but I need to make sure. I can't take any chances with you. Then you go back into the gravity room until the 550 gravity level feels like normal gravity. And after that, both you and Kakarot would be able to train at the same time. Now let's start on those tests."

Before Bulma stood up, Vegeta grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at him.

"Worried about me woman? Is that why you can't take chances with my safety?" Vegeta turned his eyes to Bulma's.

"What?...um…nooo…I…I." Bulma couldn't form a coherent sentence. And she had a really good answer for Vegeta's question but she was taken by surprise. Her perfectly good answer didn't make it out.

Vegeta gave her his famous smirk. "Whatever woman, let's go do your tests." Vegeta rose up and never let go of her arm. They walked out of the room. 'At least I have some effect on her' Vegeta thought.

* * *

Bulma ran her tests. She drew blood out from Vegeta. But not before breaking 3 needles. Finally Vegeta was able to realx and allow the sterile needle to pierce his skin. He was beginning to trust Bulma even more.

Bulma and Vegeta reached another lab. Bulma scanned his brain, and his body. She was more worried about his brain activity. But he was fine. His brain activity was normal. She was familiar with Saiyan physiology so she knew what to look for and how to look and react to everything. Vegeta was lying on the CAT scanner. Bulma had finished running the CAT scan on him. His head was just above the entrance of the scanner.

"You know Vegeta, the reason why I said I couldn't take chances with you is because you are the Prince and royal blood runs in your veins."

"And?" Vegeta asked confused. Well at least she was going to answer him a full sentence.

"And…it would be much easier for you to reach the super saiyan status."

"What?!" Without even thinking about his action, Vegeta sat up and hit his head with the top of the scanner.

"OW! What are you talking about?!" Vegeta rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, are you okay?" Bulma reached to Vegeta's forehead to soothe it. Vegeta saw it coming and slapped it away. Vegeta got up.

"OW! You don't have to be so rude. I won't touch you if you don't want to!" Bulma responded. Vegeta grabbed both her arms and pushed her against the scanner.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta's patience was leaving him. Bulma decided to answer quickly.

"Well…I think I know how you and Kakarot can reach the Super Saiyan status. Bu it would be so much easier and faster for you since you are of royal descent." His grip on her was tightening as she spoke. She winced in pain but Vegeta didn't notice.

"Are you sure? How could you know this?" Vegeta was becoming more and more anxious.

"My father has all the information and history of your race. King Vegeta gave it to my father. I studied the super saiyan legend and found that there might be a way to force the transformation. But it's just a theory for now…Vegeta, you're hurting me. Please let go."

Vegeta dropped his eyes to his hands. He realized with how much force he was holding her. 'I'm hurting her, what am I doing?' Vegeta thought and dropped his hands.

Bulma rubbed her arms. She felt the pain wash through her arms but she had her lab coat and she couldn't see the damage. She never looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked for her eyes but never found them.

"The tests are complete. Go eat, you really need some nourishment before you go back into the gravity room. I'll stay to wait for the results. Meet me in the other lab when you're done."

Bulma turned her back on him. Vegeta wanted to ask her more questions about her theory. How many times did he wish to transform to get rid of Frieza for once and for all but he had not done it yet. But now, he couldn't. ask her anything. He hurt her and he felt horrible for that. He had never violently touched a woman before. Never in his life had he beaten or even shoved a woman. But he did it to her. He felt like a scum. So he turned around without saying a word and left the lab. Bulma felt his presence disappear.

Bulma felt hurt. But why? They were just allies with a common goal. They were helping each other's planets to get rid of the tyrant that was threatening their very existence. Why did his violent touch affect her so much? Perhaps he was becoming more than just an ally for her. Perhaps she was growing fond of the Prince.

The beeping of one of the computers interrupted her thoughts. She ran to the computer and looked at the pages the printer was expelling. She read them carefully. 15 minutes later, Bulma gathered her results. She took off her lab coat and headed to the lab where the gravity room was kept.

* * *

Vegeta, Kakarot, and ChiChi were waiting for Bulma in the lab. Kakarot didn't take his nap as he was told. He wanted to see Vegeta's progress while in the gravity room. ChiChi and Kakarot were sitting together flirting. Kakarot had ChiChi giggling as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Vegeta was leaning against the counter where the outside control panel was set up. He was waiting for her. He was right next to the control panel and he knew she would have to look at him when she got there. He was hoping to apologize for hurting her without Kakarot or ChiChi hearing it.

Bulma opened the doors to the lab. Bulma was looking at the results in her hand. There were so many papers and she was writing so many of her thoughts with her pencil. Thanks to the blood she drew out, her theory of provoking the super saiyan transformation was looking brighter and she wrote down everything that came to mind. Vegeta immediately looked at her direction. He focused on her eyes. He wanted her to meet his eyes. He was so engrossed to make her look at him that he didn't noticed the hideous bruises she had on her arms. She didn't notice them either. She was too preoccupied with her results and theories to notice her arms.

"Oh my! Bulma, was happened to your arms?" ChiChi yelled as she noticed the bruises.

Bulma looked at her arms and she noticed the bruises. She looked at Vegeta. Panic swept over her. Kakarot and ChiChi followed Bulma's gaze. They understood what happened.

Vegeta looked at the bruises and felt he should let Kakarot beat him. Vegeta looked at Bulma's eyes and dropped his eyes to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta whispered. Bulma heard the regret in his words and she knew he was really sorry for hurting her.

"It's okay Vegeta. They will clear up in no time." Bulma said as sweet as she could.

"What do you mean it's okay Bulma. He could have broken your arms." ChiChi was angry.

"ChiChi! I said it's okay. It was an accident. Drop it!" Bulma yelled at her friend.

"Fine! Let's go Kakarot!" ChiChi said as she dragged Kakarot from his shirt. In reality ChiChi could not drag Kakarot out but Kakarot always remembered to be as gentle as possible when he was around ChiChi.

"But I want to stay and watch Vegeta!" Kakarot whined.

"Kakarot, take ChiChi away. Her attitude is annoying me. And you, I ordered you to take a nap. You wont be coming back to the gravity machine until you do. That's an order!" Bulma pointed to the door.

"Alright. I'm going." Kakarot and ChiChi left the lab.

Bulma turned to the control panel. She punched in her password and the gravity machine came to life. Bulma turned to face Vegeta.

"Um…the results are positive. Your body reacted well to the increase of gravity so you can go inside and start…"

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you right?" Vegeta interrupted her. Vegeta looked to her eyes.

"I know."

"I was just taken by surprise, transforming into a Super Saiyan is something I've always wanted and then you tell me that I can…I…I allowed my emotions to take control. It won't happen again."

Bulma noticed his honesty and guilt. She had to do something to stop him and to help him transform.

"I understand. Forgive and forget I already did. Now get inside, you need to get used to the 550 level." Bulma smiled warmly. Vegeta nodded.

"Alright. But when I come out you and I will talk about your theory of my transformation, got it woman?"

Vegeta walked to the ramp of the gravity machine. Bulma's voice stopped him.

"I thought you were going to call me Bulma remember?" Vegeta turned to her. Bulma winked at the Prince. A blush crossed his cheeks.

Vegeta looked at her bruises again.

"Hmmm, maybe you should have some of your senzu beans to clear those bruises…Bulma."

Vegeta gave her his famous smirk and went inside the gravity room. That little act made Bulma's heart jump.

* * *

A/N: I know I said Yamcha would put Vegeta on edge in this chapter but I didn't want to force his presence right now. Bulma and Vegeta need to bond! Right? But he will definitely come in for the next one. Oh, and I decided that Frieza will make Vegeta remember his mission later on.

Next Chapter: Rivals come in. Vegeta has to deal with Yamcha's presence. Kakarot also has to deal with his own rival over ChiChi. More bonding. They report to King Vegeta. And King Briefs is sick! How will Vegeta help Bulma cure her father. They will go to a little expedition, I can tell you that! Brace yourselves next chapter might be longer. Or I might divide it into two parts. Idk! We'll see what happens!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: IT WAS JUST A KISS. (OR WAS IT MORE?)

After two days of visiting the gravity machine, Vegeta was at the 550 gravity level. He and Kakarot were evenly matched again. During those two days while waiting for Vegeta's progress, Kakarot spent his time with Chichi and/or training. Needless to say Chichi and Kakarot were now more than friends. Both had decided to visit Chichi's father. She was not going to allow her father choose a man for her. She had chosen Kakarot and that was everything in her mind.

Inside the gravity room, Kakarot and Vegeta were training together. They were going at each other. They were the only ones that can push each other to places no one else was able to. They were best friends for a reason. They had been inside the gravity room for hours. As they were about to start a new round of punches, the gravity room was shut down. The lights went off and they felt the extra weight off. Vegeta cursed under his breath. He was in the zone and he was interrupted. He was going to give Bulma a piece of his mind.

"I guess it's time to take a break. We should really ask Bulma to give us more time in here." Kakarot said as he gained back his breath.

"I don't ask Kakarot." Vegeta said as he exited the gravity machine. Kakarot followed him.

"Woman! Explain to me why you interrupted my training!" Vegeta yelled as he looked for Bulma. Instead of finding the princess, Vegeta found Chichi next to the control panel.

"Hey guys! Wow, I saw you two train. That was impressive Kakarot." Chichi squealed. She was more excited about watching Kakarot exhibit his strength.

"Thanks Chichi." Kakarot answered as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Where's Bulma?" Vegeta asked. He was expecting to see the blue haired beauty and not Kakarot's girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, Bulma had to go to the labs. There was an accident and she left me here to check on you guys." Chichi informed the sweaty Saiyans.

"What happened?" Kakarot asked.

"I heard something about an explosion. Bulma was really worried about her other invention." Chichi said as she grabbed towels and handed them to the Saiyans. Kakarot grabbed a towel. Vegeta walked away.

"Hey Vegeta, where are you going?" Kakarot asked as he dried his sweat from his forehead.

"That's none of your business!" Vegeta snapped. He walked with his arms crossed.

"I bet he's going to check on Bulma." Kakarot giggled as he watched the Prince leave him and Chichi behind.

/////

Vegeta approached the labs of the palace. He wanted to know what exactly had driven Bulma out to the labs. She never missed overlooking his training or Kakarot's. It was not like her. As he became closer to the labs, he heard Bulma's screams.

"You idiots! I can't believe you allowed this to happen! You know how much I worked on this?" Bulma's voice broke through the walls. Vegeta followed her voice and arrived at an opened lab door. He stood there and observed the destructed lab.

The walls were burned. There were ashes on the floor. Broken glass covered the few tables that were left standing. Liquid of all colors covered the floors. Bulma was yelling at a group of both young and old scientists with stained lab coats. They all looked at her with fear. They knew of her angry fits and understood she was capable of anything. They spotted the Saiyan, they were facing him while Bulma was giving him her back.

"Princess Bulma, I know we made a mistake but…" The oldest of the scientists tried to explain.

"But nothing! You are all useless. This is the second time this happens I should have all of you fired!" Bulma kicked the useless lab tools in the direction of the scientists. Vegeta smirked at what he was witnessing. She was definitely something else.

"It won't happen again. Besides it was just the plant that was completely destroyed." A young and handsome scientist spoke as he shielded his face from what Bulma kicked. Vegeta smiled at her violent reaction. He found the fact that a group of grown men feared the Princess amusing.

"Just the plant?!" Bulma slammed her hand on the table next to her. "You don't even realize how important that plant is you incompetent idiot! I should have Vegeta or Kakarot beat the crap out of you."

"I can get started with that." Vegeta spoke and carelessly stepped into the lab. Bulma turned to look at the Prince. She let out a sigh when she saw him. She felt relieved. For some reason, Bulma felt at ease when Vegeta was with her.

The scientists widen their eyes in fear. The Princess was more than capable of ordering the Saiyan Prince of beat them all up.

"I'm just curious, why do you feel the need to kill your scientists?" Vegeta asked as he stood next to Bulma. He wanted to know why these men were going to be sentenced to their death.

"The explosion they created destroyed the senzu bean plant." Bulma glared murderously at the scientists as she spoke.

"We already apologized." The same young and handsome scientist whispered.

"Shut up!" Bulma yelled. She walked to pile of ashes that lay on the table next to her.

"Look at this. The only plant that I had is now a pile of ashes." Vegeta noticed Bulma's teary eyes.

"Calm down woman, I'm sure you can find a solution." Vegeta reassured her.

"It's not that easy." Bulma glared at the scientists. "Get out before I do something I will regret!"

"Princess Bulma, we can help you with anything…."

"Didn't you hear her? GET OUT!" Vegeta yelled as he walked to the scientists. The scientists saw the Prince walk to their direction and retreaded for the door. Vegeta chased then out of the lab. Like Bulma, Vegeta didn't tolerate inept people around him. He was more than willing to beat them up for ruining Bulma's day.

Bulma held the ashes in her hands. "What am I going to do now?" Bulma whispered.

"Why is this a big deal woman?"

"Because my father is sick, he has a heart condition and I've been keeping him alive thanks to the senzu beans. If I don't have the senzu beans my dad's condition will worsen." Bulma allowed the ashes to escape her leaving her hands black.

"Can't you just make another one?"

"No Vegeta, first of all a plant takes a while to grow, you just can't make it. And it so happens that the senzu plant takes even longer to bloom."

"So there is no one in this universe who has that blasted plant?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma thought for a few seconds. "Vegeta!" Bulma squealed. Sometimes the Saiyan has his moments. Bulma kissed his cheek. Vegeta froze with the contact.

"What was that for?" Vegeta asked as Bulma stepped away.

"For reminding me." Bulma headed for the door. Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Explain yourself."

"You reminded me that I provided a couple of friends with senzu beans so I thought that I can collect a few from them while I think of something." Bulma grinned.

"You were too pissed off to remember?" Vegeta asked her.

"Well, yeah! Anyway, I have to go find Kakarot." Bulma said as she tried to pull away from Vegeta's hold. Vegeta pulled her back again.

"Why do you need Kakarot?" He asked a little annoyed. Why would she need Kakarot?

"I need his ability of instant transmission. I don't have the time to get on a plane and fly to where I need to go. I need someone fast."

"I'm fast woman!" Vegeta yelled. He took offense in not being considered. Kakarot's ability was impressive and it came in handy but he was really fast when flying, maybe even more than Kakarot. Besides, the idea of Bulma depending on Kakarot did not appeal to Vegeta.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would want to help me."

Vegeta realized the ridiculous tantrum he was exhibiting. He led go of her arm and threw his shoulders back.

"I still owe you from the incident at the lab. I'll take you to where you need to go." Vegeta said with authority. His tone gave Bulma goose bumps.

"Vegeta, you don't owe me any…"

"I said I will take you!" Vegeta snapped. He took a step closer to Bulma.

"Alright! If you insist." Bulma snapped back and placed a hand in his chest to push him away. Her touch gave Vegeta goose bumps.

"Ah, you're all sweaty! Go take a bath." Bulma stepped away from him. Vegeta smirked and had a brilliant idea.

"Oh?" Vegeta took a step closer tormenting her. Bulma studied his expression.

"Vegeta, don't even think about it!" Bulma cried out and took a step back. She recognized his intentions.

"Come here woman!" Vegeta launched at her and a grin in his face.

Bulma turned around and ran. "NO!"

Vegeta jumped over a table as Bulma made her way out the door. Bulma felt the adrenaline invade her body as she glanced back and saw Vegeta run to her. She giggled. Bulma knew he would catch up to her. He was just giving her time to take the lead. He obviously wanted to have some fun.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Vegeta shouted at the rushing Bulma in front of him. He felt excitement of chasing her.

Bulma noticed the vast garden of roses in front of her and decided to hide there. She made her way carefully to not scratch her flesh. She stepped carefully to avoid making any noise. This little chasing game with Vegeta was fun. She turned around to see if Vegeta was still behind her. She stopped and looked all around her. He wasn't behind her but hundreds of roses. The roses that surrounded her were a deep red, almost like blood. Her mother loved roses and she had planted this garden all alone. After her mother's death, she learned to treasure the garden. It was a reminder of her mother. Sometimes, she could still see her taking care of the roses.

As Bulma glanced at the roses and remembered her mother, Vegeta stepped closer to her location. He taunted her with making noises with the branches and taking hard steps. Bulma kept moving around the garden. She knew the garden well. Bulma stopped and listened carefully. She walked backwards and as she walked, she began to turn around. She crashed against Vegeta.

"Gotcha!" Vegeta said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh crap!" Bulma whined, as she knew what was going to happen. Vegeta pulled her into his chest.

"You're so sneaky!" Bulma said as she giggled. Vegeta was smirking. That smirk made Bulma's cheeks blush. She brought her hands to his shoulders and down his chest. Vegeta observed her every move. She brought her eyes to his. Vegeta held her tighter bringing their faces even closer. Slowly, they brought their lips together. Vegeta lowered his hands to Bulma's lower back. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. She pressed her body against his body. They deepened their kiss with every second. Still entangled in each other's arms, they backed away in an attempt to find their way out of the garden.

Bulma pulled away when a rose thorn scratched her arm. "Ouch!"

"What?" Vegeta said disappointed. He followed her gaze to her arm and noticed the scratch.

"Its just a scratch woman." He said a little annoyed. She didn't have to interrupt the moment for just a scratch.

She completely pulled away from his grasp. "It's bleeding. I better go clean it up." Bulma turned around and walked away while pressing her wound with her hand.

Vegeta caught up to her after a she had taken a few steps. "Are you running away from me?"

"Nooo! Why would I run away? I have to go, remember that I have to get the senzu beans from my friends." Bulma said as she continued to walk away from the Prince. He just stood there.

The truth was that after their kiss, Bulma looked at the Prince differently. And she was really running away from his presence. She felt flushed and awkward after the passionate kiss they shared. For the moment, she had forgotten all her troubles, she even had forgotten about her father's need. She used her superficial wound to escape from what would have followed.

/////

Bulma cleaned her cut and bandaged it. She began looking for Vegeta. She roamed the halls of the domed palace and where the gravity room was located. After all, he said he would take her. She thought about leaving by herself but realized that would not be wise. That action would make her vulnerable.

As she stepped outside the backyard, she heard his voice behind her. "Looking for me?"

Bulma turned around and eyed the Prince. "As a matter of fact, yes I am. I need to go fetch the senzu beans now."

"Very well." Vegeta walked in front of her. Their noses almost touched. Bulma was not able to hold the gasp that escaped her mouth. Vegeta smirked at her reaction. "Where to?"

"Right, um…head west." Bulma spoke as she took out a map from her pocket and took a step back. She spread the map and pointed where she wanted Vegeta to take her. Vegeta nodded and pulled her into his arms. He took off to the skies with Bulma comfortably nestled in his arms. Bulma kept her eyes on his face. Damn! Why did he have to be so attractive? He made her heart flutter in excitement whenever they are so close to each other. Bulma realized that she never had this type of reaction with any other man. Well, the truth was that no man up to now had called her attention. She really was not interested in anyone. Her planet's survival was all she had in mind. But Vegeta's presence made her pushed that to the side.

Suddenly, Vegeta turned his gaze to her. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

Bulma shook her head to focus on Vegeta's question. "I was thinking about what happened earlier in the garden." Bulma answered and Vegeta's face exposed his famous smirk.

"Oh?"

"Why did we allow that to happen between us?" Bulma asked and Vegeta took note of concern.

"Do you regret that it happened?"

"No." Bulma answered a little too fast. Vegeta smiled.

"Then, what worries you?"

"Forget about it. You're not taking me serious." Bulma said painfully.

She thought of the position she would have in Vegeta's life. Now, they were allies with a common goal: Destroy Frieza. But what would happen when they accomplished their goal? Where would she stand in Vegeta's life after they had rid their planets of Frieza? She didn't want to become just a memory for him. She would want more if she were going to allow anything to happen between them. Suddenly, Vegeta stopped and switched his arms from her under her legs and back to holding her from her waist. He held them in mid air. They stared at each other's eyes.

"Tell me what worries you now woman." Vegeta commanded seriously.

Bulma shook her head denying him an explanation. "You tell me what you think about what happened."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. She was a clever female. "Alright, I think you're making a big deal out of this. It was just a kiss woman."

Bulma dropped her eyes down. "Thanks for clarifying that for me Vegeta. Let's just go please." Bulma's tone was almost heartbroken. Vegeta didn't know how to handle the situation. He nestled her back into his arms and continued to fly. For the remainder of the trip, Bulma fixed her eyes down and Vegeta glanced at her from time to time.

Vegeta regretted his words. It was just not a kiss for him. It was far more than just that. But he couldn't tell her. He didn't know how to tell her without exposing himself. He wanted her, that was very clear for him and he realized that he probably just lost his chance with her. Damn! She was breathtaking and so gentle. He felt her tender body in his arms and felt the necessity to always keep her there. And that scent she carried invited him to pull her close.

Bulma sighed and looked moved her face away from Vegeta. Vegeta frowned at her action. Bulma noticed the tower that would take her to Korin's tower.

"There it is." Bulma pointed to the tower. "Just go up."

Vegeta continued upwards and Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the wind hurt her eyes and closed them. She placed her head between Vegeta's neck and shoulder. She stayed like that for a minute.

"We're here." Vegeta said as he diminished his speed. Bulma propped her head up and saw Korin's tower. Vegeta flew them inside and put Bulma down. Bulma took a few steps forward and looked around. "Korin!" Bulma yelled. When she didn't get a response, Bulma approached the stairs and peaked inside. Vegeta kept his eyes on her.

"Korin! It's Bulma. I need your help with something."

"I'm coming." Korin's said as he came up the stairs. Bulma warmly smiled. Vegeta propped his eyebrow when he saw the white rabbit.

"Hi Bulma. How are you dear?" Korin asked.

"I'm well Korin." Bulma answered.

"I see that you are as gorgeous as always." Korin blushed.

Bulma smiled. "Thank you Korin. I'm here because I'm going to need some of the senzu beans I gave you."

"What happened to your supply?" Korin asked and noticed Vegeta standing to the side. "And who's this?" Korin pointed to Vegeta with his old cane.

"Oh, that's Vegeta, he's a guest at the palace and my idiot scientists burned the plant."

"They did what?" Korin was surprised. "Did you kill them?"

"No I didn't. I was too preoccupied with the loss of the plant. Please Korin, tell me you have some left."

"Of course I do dear. Let me get them for you." Korin walked to the stairs and descended.

"He didn't even ask why you needed them." Vegeta said coldly. Bulma didn't reply as he was expecting. She started pacing back and forth as she waited for Korin to come back up. Vegeta silently walked to her direction. "Bulma?" Vegeta called her.

Bulma stopped her pacing and turned to Vegeta. "Hmm?"

Vegeta raised his hand to her face and touched her hair. "I…"

"There you go Bulma. I'm afraid I only have two left." Korin said as he reached Bulma. Vegeta turned around.

Bulma took the brown bag that contained the beans and thanked Korin. Vegeta took her in his arms again and took off.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"I need to go to one more place."

"I told you I would take you anywhere you need to go."

"Thanks."

/////

Bulma directed Vegeta to Master Roshi's beach house. Master Roshi was chilling on his couch inside looking at an aerobics session broadcasting on his television. Krillin and Yamcha were throwing punches at each other. Their feet were submerged in the ocean water. Vegeta landed them right in front of Yamcha and Krillin. Vegeta put Bulma down.

"Bulma!" Krillin and Yamcha exclaimed. Yamcha ran toward Bulma.

"Hi Yamcha." Bulma greeted her friend. Yamcha embraced Bulma in a bear hug and lifted her.

"Yamcha, I can't breathe." Bulma said as she felt the oxygen restriction Yamcha's hug was causing her. Needless to say, Vegeta did not like Yamcha touching the woman.

"Oh, sorry babe." Yamcha set Bulma back on her feet. "I'm just excited to see you again. It's been so long." Yamcha said as he tucked Bulma's strand of hair behind her ear. Bulma moved away and looked at Krillin. "Hey Krillin!"

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin greeted back.

"It hasn't been that long Yamcha. A few weeks at the most." Bulma said embarrassed. Come on, Vegeta was there, who wouldn't feel embarrassed after kissing the Prince and then having another guy hug you.

"Where's Roshi? I need a couple of his senzu beans." Bulma said as Yamcha looked at Vegeta.

"Um…he's inside, who's your friend Bulma?" Yamcha asked as he continued to stare at the Prince.

Bulma started walking to the door. "I'll let him introduce himself. I need to get those beans." Bulma disappeared into the Kame house leaving a confused Yamcha and a smirking Vegeta outside.

/////

"Hey man! I'm Yamcha." Yamcha greeted and extended his hand out.

"Vegeta." The prince responded but did not take Yamcha's hand.

"Alright, are you like a germaphobe or something?" Yamcha said as he brought his hand down.

"No, I'm a moron-phobe." Vegeta said as he walked to Krillin.

"You, throw me some punches." Vegeta pointed his index finger to Krillin. Krillin swallowed hard. Vegeta scared the crap out of the little guy. .

Yamcha annoyed by Vegeta's previous comment intervened. Not so much because he saw his friend's reaction but because his ego told him so, men and their ego.

"I'll do it." Yamcha volunteered as he walked to where Vegeta and Krillin were standing. He did not know what he was getting himself into. Vegeta looked at Yamcha and smiled. He was more that willing to pound poor Yamcha. He didn't like him the moment he put his arms on Bulma.

"Fine, you will do."

/////

Bulma slapped the back of Master Roshi's head when she found him drooling over the girls on television, his face right in front of it with his knees an hands on the floor.

As soon as Roshi felt the throbbing sensation from Bulma's hit he brought his hands to his head and rubbed his baldhead. He turned around to see the beauty's disgusted expression.

"Bulma, nice to see you again." Roshi said trying to mask his pain.

"You perverted old man! You never change."

"I watch what I like Bulma. Of course, I wouldn't have to watch girls on television if I had someone like you." Roshi said as he now drooled over Bulma's figure.

Bulma brought her hand to Roshi's cheek. Roshi's face flew to the side. That'll teach the old man. Roshi rubbed his cheek and his eyes became teary.

"Shut up! Now, I need senzu beans for my father."

"Senzu beans? What happened to the plant you have?"

"It was destroyed. Now, hand them over."

"Fine. I'll go get them and you know what, you could ask nicely."

"I don't have time Roshi. Just give me a few of your supply." Bulma said impatiently. Roshi stood up and went to a drawer below his television. He opened it and drew out a small brown bag while Bulma tapped her foot making her impatience known. He grabbed a few and handed them to Bulma. Bulma put them inside the pouch that Korin gave her.

"Thank you Roshi. I promise I will replace them once I grow the plant again."

Bulma placed the bag inside her pocket. Then, in came Yamcha flying through the door, head in first. Bulma flinched when she heard the door hit the floor. She saw Yamcha on the floor passed out and looked at where the door used to be. Krillin's head was looking inside and she saw Vegeta with his still extended fist. Bulma dropped her head down and sighed.

Yamcha grunted as he propped his torso up. He noticed Bulma had turned to see him and smiled. He didn't want to show a defeated and disappointed expression. Poor Yamcha didn't know he showed more than that.

"Yamcha! Your tooth!" Bulma cried out.

Yamcha brought his hand to his mouth and felt the gap. He was missing a front tooth. "My tooth!" Yamcha screamed and began looking for his tooth around him.

Bulma turned to Vegeta with a murderous glare. It almost gave Vegeta the chills.

"VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta flinched. If her glare almost gave him the chills then her screech definitely gave him the chills.

READ & REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: RETREAT

Kakarot stared at Ox King who sat in front of him at the dining table. He nervously took a gulp of water to soothe his dry throat. The Saiyan warrior was nervous, not because Ox was stronger but because he was Chichi's father, and therefore an authority figure. The man was tall and big and it his stance demanded respect.

"Well, my Chichi says you're a Saiyan and that you want to marry her."

"Yes sir." Kakarot laughed nervously.

"What's so funny son?" Ox asked as he narrowed his eyes on Kakarot.

"Dad, please stop harassing him." Chichi said as she placed a huge platter of food in the middle of the dining table. She offered Kakarot a warm smile.

Kakarot smiled back. "It's alright Chichi."

"There is someone else who's interested in my sweet Chichi, Kakarot. What do you plan to do about that?" Ox asked carefully scrutinizing Kakarot's face.

"What do you mean sir?"

"I mean that you might be challenged to a fight to prove yourself worthy of my Chichi's attention."

"Great! I will fight anyone, anywhere, anytime for Chichi."

"Dad that would be a bad idea." Chichi said as she took her seat next to Kakarot.

"Afraid that this young man would not be able to take it?"

"No. I am afraid that Kakarot will kill the other guy, which by the way, I find extremely annoying."

"Chichi, you can at least give him a chance. He's a nice boy and strong."

Chichi stood up angrily. "Listen Dad! Kakarot is much stronger than your choice and I will be the one to choose. And the one I want is him!" Chichi pointed to Kakarot who could only admire the woman's determination and declaration of her feelings for him.

"Well then he wouldn't mind if we had a little match." Ox directed his eyes to Kakarot. "If you beat me, you will gain my respect and my approval to be with my Chichi."

Kakarot swallowed hard and looked at Chichi.

"Dad I'm warning you, you won't even last five seconds."

"We'll see about that. Let's go outside now!"

"Fine! Kakarot, teach my father a lesson, but don't kill his stubborn butt."

"But Chichi, I don't feel comfortable with this."

Chichi violently pointed her finger to the door. "Go now and show him."

Kakarot nodded and stood from his chair. He followed Ox not really happy about doing it but it was all to get Chichi.

/////

"I can't believe you did that Vegeta! Poor Yamcha! And you didn't even allow me to stay and help him." Bulma yelled as Vegeta and she walked inside her dome mansion. She walked in front of him and he followed. His temper was about to flare out in an instant. Why was she so worried about this Yamcha?

"Calm down woman. We were just sparring, there's no need to be dramatic over this."

Vegeta was waiting for Bulma to reply but she never spoke. She continued to walk after glancing back to look at the Saiyan prince. Her angry attitude was attributed to something else. HE knew it. Vegeta caught up to her with his god like speed and stood in front of her. Bulma became startled and stumbled back. She almost hit the floor but Vegeta's built arms prevented her fall. He swept her up and held her from her waist. He looked deep in her eyes and forced her to walk against the wall. Meanwhile, Bulma kept her hands on his arms.

He pinned her against the wall and crashed his own body against hers. Bulma released a quite gasp when she felt his other hand travel down her lower back. He leaned in to kiss her lips. Bulma saw it coming and although she wanted it as much as Vegeta, she slightly turned her face to the side. Vegeta's lips landed on her jaw line. Vegeta didn't move his face and whispered into her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't do this. We share a common goal and that's the only thing we should share. No more."

"I doubt that's what you really want Bulma." Vegeta said as he inhaled her soft perfumed neck.

Bulma felt his breath against her skin and wanted to forget everything but she couldn't just as she couldn't forget what he said about their first kiss.

"I lied." Vegeta said almost responding to her thought.

Bulma shifted her head back. "About?"

"When you asked me what I thought about what happened between us." Vegeta brought his head up and looked into her eyes. "Listen well because I won't say it again, the truth is that it was not just a kiss. Not for me."

Vegeta brushed his thumb over her lips. He leaned in again and softly planted a kiss on her lips. Bulma stayed immobile. He drew back but kept their lips so close they felt each other's breath.

Bulma's found her hands gripping his arms in anticipation. Although they had only known each other for so little, she knew this was not like him.

"It was not just a kiss and you are not just an annoying woman who feels she can boss me around." Vegeta smirked at her and kissed her again. "Somehow you've become more to me Bulma but--"

"What's going on here?" King Briefs asked when he saw his daughter and the Saiyan Prince in a very the compromising situation.

Vegeta walked away from Bulma and stood a few feet away but never left her eyes. Bulma blushed at the sight of her father looking at them. King Briefs frowned. He didn't want his daughter falling in love with the Prince like King Vegeta wished. But he understood that it would be Bulma's decision.

"Dad, um--" Bulma spoke as she turned to her father.

King Briefs focused his eyes on the Prince. "Vegeta, go to the lab, your father is waiting to talk to you."

Vegeta looked at King Briefs and then back at Bulma. "We'll finish this later." Bulma nodded and saw Vegeta head to the lab. She sighed and redirected her eyes to her father and noticed that he was closely scrutinizing her reactions.

"Dad, I can explain-" Bulma wanted to explain to her father and although King Briefs was interested in listening the pain that shot through his chest forced him to falter and grip the wall for support. Bulma saw as her dad, placed his other hand over his chest. It was his heart and he needed the beans. Bulma ran to her father's side and helped him stay on his feet.

"Dad, hold on!" Bulma tried to remain calm as she held her father's frail body next to hers and tried to retrieve the bag that contained the beans from her pocket.

"This heart of mine." King Briefs whispered since his breath had become labored.

Bulma got a bean out and popped it inside her dad's mouth. The King swallowed and in a few seconds he felt relieve.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I…"

"Don't, this was not your fault sweetheart. I'm just old." King Briefs stood more proudly as the bean had full effect in his body.

King Briefs took a deep breath and looked at his daughter. She was silently crying and her fear and concern of losing him was obvious. King Briefs felt anguish, as he knew the pain that would cause his death to his Bulma. He was her only relative that she had left. But he felt his end would come soon. Perhaps it would be a good idea if Bulma and Vegeta took a deeper interest for each other.

/////

"I heard you've being training hard son." King Vegeta stood tall and proud in front of the screen.

"What else would I do?" The Prince stood proud just like his father with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, there she is! Hello Bulma." King Vegeta acknowledged Bulma's presence as she entered the lab with her father holding her for support. Vegeta turned around to see an exhausted King Briefs and a worried Bulma.

Bulma greeted the King with a shy smile and slightly tilted her head down. "Hello King Vegeta."

"Briefs! What's wrong?" King Vegeta asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing important. Vegeta, say what you have to say." King Briefs ordered with determination in his voice and sat on the nearest chair.

The prince smirked at the old King's audacity. He definitely did not want the pity of those present. That, he admired from the human.

"Frieza thinks there is no progress being made. He is growing impatient."

"And?" Vegeta asked while still looking at Bulma with devotion. The girl was such a rare beauty.

King Vegeta noticed his son's attention was directed to Bulma and suppressed a smile. He was definitely optimistic that Bulma would become part of his family.

"That means that he might decide to show up unexpectedly and cause problems for our plan Vegeta." The Saiyan King answered.

"Let's give him something that will put his mind to rest."

"What do you mean?" The Prince asked the princess.

"Let's give him my prototype of the gravity machine." Bulma suggested and all three men stared at her in disbelief.

"What! The gravity machine? How is that going to help us buy time?" An irritated Vegeta raised his voice.

"We're not going to give him the gravity machine. Let's provide him with my blueprints of the prototype. It will take his scientist time to decipher them, then build the necessary parts and by the time they figure it out and that's if they do, you and Kakarot will be strong enough to use what I've been working on for so long."

"I see what you mean Bulma. The prototype is a primitive version of the gravity machine and if they build it, it will be useless for them." King Briefs understood his daughter's plan. Frieza would be too busy trying to build the machine that it would give the Saiyans more time to train. And the early prototype's gravity capacity would not do them any good. That's why it is a prototype.

"Explain." King Vegeta looked at Bulma.

"It's my prototype, the first version of the gravity machine and it only increases the gravity to 100. And they would have to build it first, which is something that I can only do. It will take them too long to figure out my blueprints."

"My daughter…has a complicated way of drawing her plans, she uses a code that she only knows what it means Vegeta. Sometimes I can't even figure out her equations." King Briefs reassured the men.

"Well, I think this might just work. Then it has been decided, Vegeta, you will provide the blueprints to Frieza, tell him that you stole a copy of the blueprints and that you have seen what the gravity chamber can do." King Vegeta said as he cupped his chin with his hand. King Briefs smiled.

"Fine! But you I want to see your secret invention. I won't accept you keeping it away from us anymore, do you hear me, woman?"

Bulma shot the Prince a murderous glare. "I will when the time is appropriate you ungrateful Saiyan!" Bulma screeched her response. Vegeta widen his eyes and his hands turned into fists.

"Listen up, Bulma, I've-- "

"Vegeta!" King Vegeta called out to his temperamental son. Vegeta turned his attention to his father. "Stop it son. Bulma, your father is in no condition to witness you two bitching about this."

Bulma and Vegeta turned to King Briefs. King Vegeta was right. Briefs had his hand over his chest and he was having trouble breathing.

Bulma knelt in front of her father. "Daddy?" Bulma whispered with panic.

Briefs answered between breaths. "I…need to…rest."

"Alright, let me take you to your room." Bulma helped her father from the chair. The frail King slowly stood up.

"We will talk another time Briefs." King Vegeta spoke to his old friend, his worry evident in his eyes. Bulma quickly glanced at Vegeta before turning around to the door.

Vegeta followed her with his eyes and even after they disappeared, Vegeta kept his eyes on the door, unaware that his father was still on the screen.

"Son?" Vegeta turned around to see his father's smirk, a smirk that he inherited.

Vegeta shook his head. "It seems that you and the princess are getting along."

"Hardly." Vegeta lightly blushed.

"You know, I wouldn't mind having Princess Bulma as my daughter-in-law."

"What?!" Vegeta's cheeks blushed deeper. "We have more important issues to think about right now."

King Vegeta's face turned serious signaling that what he was about to say was serious business. "Vegeta, you will need to marry if you want to take the throne, you know that. Bulma is educated in royal protocol and her planet is the most technological advanced. And she's quite a beauty to say the least. Heck, if I were only thirty years younger." King Vegeta shook his head.

"You wish!" Vegeta slammed his fist on the panel in front of him.

"Well then make your move Vegeta!" The king screamed into the screen.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I thought you wouldn't approve because she's not Saiyan."

The King released a chuckle. "The girl has definitely proved herself worthy son."

"I'll think about it. Now get some sleep old man. I will contact Frieza soon enough." Vegeta ended the transmission and thought about Bulma.

He had to finish what they started earlier but he noticed it was already dusk and decided to take off to the skies where he could think of everything he had to do.

/////

Vegeta sat on top of the domed-shaped palace staring at the stars. Just below him was Bulma's room. If he listened closely, which he did from time to time, he could hear Bulma walking around her room.

He wondered what he could possibly be doing, inventing probably. The woman always seemed to be drawing and conjuring equations for her next invention. She had really shown him that she had brains and beauty, the best of both worlds, like she'd say when they first met.

That memory brought a smiled to his face. Why was he struggling with his feeling for her then? Did he have any feelings for that woman? Any feelings at all?

He must feel something since he felt his heart was about to explode every time he laid eyes on her.

He saw that Bulma's lights went off and he himself felt exhaustion as a yawn escaped his mouth. He stood up and was about to go to his room when he saw Kakarot approach the palace and land.

Vegeta slowly descended and called his buddy. "Kakarot."

"Oh hey Vegeta, what are you doing out here?"

"Where are you coming from?" Vegeta asked nonchalantly.

"From Chichi's house. We finally got her father to accept me. Who would've known? As soon as I showed him how strong I was, he said he was happy to allow Chichi to marry me."

"At least you're happy." Vegeta said with a light and honest laugh. He was sincerely happy for his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Kakarot's curiosity asked.

"Never mind." Vegeta looked up to Bulma's balcony.

"Oh, I see what you mean." Kakarot silently laughed.

Vegeta looked at his friend. "Shut up!" Vegeta began walking away but Kakarot catch up with him. Both Saiyan walked side by side.

"Honestly, I think Bulma would make a perfect Queen for you Vegeta."

"What do you know about that you moron?" Vegeta asked clearly annoyed. He didn't want to discuss his feeling his Kakarot. It was simply unheard of that Saiyans speak of their feelings, especially of their romantic feelings.

"I know that she's the only one that has being able to handle your temper and rival your own Vegeta. And I've noticed the way you look at her."

"I don't know Kakarot. I'm confused. How do I know this more than lust over a female? I don't know what 'love' is or how it feels like."

In that, Vegeta was right. He had never being in love and that new feeling scared the hell out of him. Sure, he felt the burning passion a man feels when he had a woman in his arms and in his bed. But love was at another level for him.

Thus he never considered his conquests to be worthy of being his future Queen. He was sure Bulma was worthy; yet how could he know he was worthy of her.

"You just know Vegeta. I say that if you start questioning if you're in love, maybe that means you really are."

"Yeah right."

"Really Vegeta. Think about it. Have you ever felt like this with the others?"

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows, clearly thinking about Kakarot's words. Vegeta shook his head.

"See, that means something." Kakarot patted Vegeta's back.

"Let's forget about this nonsense. I want to train." Vegeta stretched his arms readying himself for the gravity chamber.

Kakarot placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder stopping him. "Listen, we're Saiyans and war has been all we've cared about, that and becoming stronger but we're also men Vegeta. And that is why I'm taking Chichi with me when we go back home. That's why I'm marrying her."

"Well your woman wouldn't have to be Queen. Whoever I choose, will have that responsibility."

"You don't think Bulma has what it takes?" Kakarot searched for his Prince's eyes.

"I know she does." Vegeta said as both Saiyans entered the lab where the chamber rested.

"Bulma said we're even now and that we should be able to go in there together."

"Good. Sparring together should push us even further." Vegeta said as he activated the gravity chamber just as he saw Bulma do it.

"Last one in, tells Bulma what we did tonight." Kakarot suggested. Both Saiyans smirked at each other and ran to the entrance of the chamber pushing and wrestling each other to enter first and not face Bulma's wrath the next morning.

/////

The next morning, the Saiyans had woken up on the floor of the gravity chamber. Taken by exhaustion from training all night, they lacked the energy to make it to their rooms in the palace. But fortunately, training all night had taken them to another level of progress. They had overcome an 800-gravity level. But as soon as the chamber turned off, obeying the time limit they set for themselves, they fell to the floor like two sacks of bricks.

When their eyes fluttered opened, they saw a fuming Bulma stand over them. Vegeta chuckled when he saw the Princess glaring death daggers in their direction.

"Kakarot will be explaining this." Vegeta said as he tried to sit up but it was not use. He fell back and hit his head hard. Bulma rushed to his side and knelt next to him.

"Oww! My body aches." Kakarot whined next to Vegeta.

"That'll teach you both a lesson. I don't force you two to rest for no reason, you stupid Saiyans."

Bulma turned back to Vegeta and placed a hand over his cheek. Vegeta only stared at her blue eyes. "We still have something to finish woman." Vegeta smirked at her.

Bulma provided him with a soft smile. "Perhaps we should forget about the whole thing Vegeta."

Vegeta was struck by confusion. Why did she have to say that when he actually wanted to talk about it? Deep down, he realized it was his own fault that she was shutting down on him.

"But-"

Bulma placed a finger over his lips. "Don't, you need to rest." Bulma reached down and planted a kiss on his lips. "This is the last time this happens between us. We will not discuss this any further, I promise."

Vegeta was too surprised by her words to speak and only watched her as she stood on her feet and walked outside the chamber.

A minute later, servants came in and hauled the two Saiyans out of the gravity chamber. Bulma saw them leave and did not follow them like she would have liked. Instead, she gave specific orders to doctors in charge. They were to cure the Saiyans and provide them with anything they needed.

She had instructed Chichi to keep an eye on both while they trained in the chamber. She explained that after a certain amount of hours they were to rest and then they would be able to continue.

Chichi nodded, as she understood Bulma's instructions. "Are you going somewhere Bulma?" Chichi had asked her friend as she saw Bulma pack a few things in a suitcase.

"Let's say that I will be going to a retreat. I need time to think and to make progress on my invention. I'm afraid we're going to have to face Frieza much sooner than we thought. I need you to help the Saiyans while I work."

"Whatever you need Bulma." Chichi was on the verge of crying but she held back her tears. Bulma pulled Chichi into a bear hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not leaving forever, Chichi. It'll only be for a couple of days."

"What about your dad?" Bulma stepped back and continued to pack her belongings.

"I'm doing this for my dad. The fact that Frieza is after us is only making him sicker. He can't handle the stress anymore. I have to do this. I can't allow anything to distract me. Chichi, promise me you'll take care of my dad. I will repay you with anything, I'll owe you."

"Don't Bulma, I will happily help. This is my planet too and I will contribute in any way I can."

"Thanks Chichi." Bulma smiled as she encapsulated her suitcase.

"Where exactly would you be going?"

"Somewhere I can think. Please give this to Vegeta when he wakes up. He'll know what to do with it." Bulma handed her blueprints and a letter to Chichi.

"You'll come back soon right Bulma? I'm marrying Goku and I need you to be there."

"Goku?" Bulma questioned.

"Oh yeah, that's kakarot's nickname I gave him. His name is too warrior like. I think Goku sounds better don't you?"

Bulma laughed. "I think he looks more like a Goku. I like it. What does he think about it?"

"He likes it too."

"I'm glad he does. Chichi, I will be here for your wedding, I promise. I have to go now."

Bulma grabbed her a box and placed her capsule inside and headed to the door. She waved Chichi goodbye. Chichi waved back and saw her friend walk away.

Bulma looked behind her after she got on her motorcycle. She needed to go away to finish her invention. She had decided her action of leaving the previous night, after putting her father to bed. The news that Frieza might do something led her to this decision.

Her father was getting worse and Vegeta was becoming a distraction for her. She needed time away and alone. She just hoped that everyone understood and continued with their plan. She needed the Saiyans to continue their training while she finished her biggest project ever.

She started her bike and sped through the road to their beach house. There she had a well- equipped lab and her favorite place was the beach. There she would be able to concentrate.

Little did she know how Vegeta would react to this. And she didn't imagine the gap that her decision would create between her and Vegeta. But then again, she had given up on the possibility that Vegeta and her would become something else in the future. She didn't want to push him anymore. She was a fool to think that the royal pain in the ass Saiyan would feel something more than attraction for her. With that thought Bulma accelerated her way to her retreat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: ABSENCE

Chichi entered the room where Goku and Vegeta were recuperating. Both Saiyans were putting in fresh clothes. The doctors had just given them senzu beans to speed up their recuperation. Vegeta suckered punched his buddy and Goku returned the punch but Vegeta dodged it in time. They both laughed.

Chichi rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. Sometime they could act so immature. Chichi cleared her throat to announce her arrival. Goku's face brightened when he saw his fiancée enter the room.

Vegeta noticed she had Bulma's blueprints.

"What are you doing with those?" Vegeta said as he snatched the blueprints from Chichi's hand.

"Hey!" Chichi voiced her disapproval of the Prince's rudeness.

"Hmph." Vegeta expressed.

"Bulma asked me to give them to you. She said you would know what to do with them. Here." Chichi handed Vegeta the letter. He took in his right hand. "This is for you."

Vegeta frowned as he opened the envelope. He turned around and gave the engaged to be married couple his back. He unfolded the letter.

_Vegeta, _

_I need time alone; I have decided to leave to work on my project. It will be ready very soon, I promise. I will come back when the time is right. Please, continue to train with Kakarot in the gravity chamber. Keep in mind the goal we have in common. Please, if you think about coming after me, don't. I think we will be able to complete our parts of the deal if we put distance between us. Don't think I'm bossing you around. Believe me, that's never been my intention. Get stronger, I hate to admit it, but my planet and I depend on you. I will see you soon, I hope. _

_Bulma_

Vegeta crumpled the piece of paper and released his ki, incinerating the paper.

"Vegeta? What is it?" Goku asked when he saw Vegeta tense up.

"Bulma, she left." Vegeta whispered.

"She left, where?"

"How would I know?!" Vegeta snapped at his buddy.

"Chichi?" Goku looked at Chichi. She must know where the Princess was. They were friends. She had to know.

"I don't know Goku, she didn't tell me."

"Vegeta, should we go after her?"

"NO! She left because that's what she fucking wants! Nobody is going after her." Vegeta moved to exit the room.

"Hey Vegeta, where are you going?"

Vegeta raised the blueprints. "To deliver these."

/////

Bulma had arrived to her destination in just a few hours. She stopped her motorbike in front of the beach mansion, the only mansion in that beach. It was the royal beach mansion and although it was not size of the palace, it was a pretty impressive sight.

Bulma got off her bike and took her helmet off. She allowed her hair the freedom and smelled the ocean breeze. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes. That aroma helped her relax.

It was pure bliss. This place brought so many memories of her childhood and of her mother. It was her mother who always insisted that the family needed to get away and have a vacation. And so the Queen dragged the King and the Princess to this beach mansion. Her favorite part was the yard. The mansion's backyard was the massive body of salt water. You just couldn't ask for more.

It was here that they spend every time together. They ate, they played, and they enjoyed the ocean and the sun, together. They snorkeled and went diving. Bulma especially delighted herself when she drove her water jet ski. She loved the way the ocean breeze sprinkled her surrounding when she jet skid. The beach was her paradise.

Since her mother was gone, neither her nor her father had thought about coming back. But she did miss this sanctuary. It was such a serene place.

A barking black Doberman running to her direction forced Bulma out of her reverie of memories. She opened her eyes and glanced at the direction where the barks came from. Bulma widen her eyes when she saw the Doberman just a few meters from her.

Bulma waved her hands. "No! Halt Igor halt!" Bulma tried to verbally stop the canine.

Bulma shut her eyes waiting for the dog to crash into her but it never came. Bulma slowly opened her eyes and glanced down to a still Igor.

Bulma smiled and sighed when Igor sat down and allowed his tongue out. Bulma knelt down and petted the majestic Igor.

"How are you boy? It's been so long, you've grown so much." Bulma massaged Igor's head playfully. Igor couldn't help but lunge forward and lick Bulma's cheek. Bulma laughed and hugged the canine.

"Igor! Here boy!" It was a soft and feminine voice that Bulma recognized. It was caretaker of the modest beach mansion. Bulma stood up and picked up her helmet.

"Celine!" Bulma called and out came a woman in her late 60s. Celine had grey hair and one of the warmest smiles Bulma had ever seen. Celine was so sweet and loving.

.

Celine's eyes brighten when she saw her Princess. "Oh Miss Bulma!" Bulma ran to Celine's arms. Celine tightly embraced the Princess.

"It's so good to see you Celine." Bulma's voice broke due to the emotional reunion.

"What are you doing here child? Or should I call you 'Your Highness'?" Celine asked as she grabbed Bulma's young face.

"I'm fine and Celine you know you're like family. You can call me anything you want." Bulma smiled to the elderly woman.

"Come on, let's go inside. I just made your favorite. Fresh lemonade." Celine said as both women started to move to the door. She hugged Bulma from her waist. Bulma hugged Celine back placing her arm on the woman's shoulders since Bulma was just a few inches taller.

"Igor come on!" Celine called to the dog with her hand. "I should've known you were here by the way Igor ran out." Celine chuckled.

/////

HE sat in front of the screen waiting for his signal to be picked up on the other side. The faint glow from screen was the only source of light. The rest of the lab was completely dark. Her lab. He massaged his temples and could only think about her. Her absence was taking a toll on him and he didn't understand why. Or maybe he didn't want to understand. It was all so sudden.

One moment, he thought she was in the same damn building and then, emptiness. That's what he felt when Chichi gave him her letter. The feeling became excruciating when he actually read the piece of paper that had her writing.

It was like he was being deserted. Others had deserted him before but it never felt like this. Her departure actually hurt and left him desolated. But she was coming back; she said it in her letter. She was coming back, then why was he making a big deal out of this. Why was it that he couldn't even think her name?

Deep down, he knew why. He realized that she'd left before he could speak with her. He needed to say so much to her but he could never find the right words. That hunted him. Why couldn't he just say what he felt and most importantly, why couldn't he know exactly what he felt.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Saiyan Prince. You better have something for me Vegeta." Vegeta snapped his head up at the sound of Frieza's voice.

Vegeta grabbed her blueprints and showed the lizard. "These are the blueprints to a machine that increases strength, I've scanned them and sent them to your database."

"Good, I was starting to worry that you were not making any progress."

"You didn't think the humans would just trust me and provide me with their inventions did you?" Vegeta threw the blueprints on the floor.

"This mission too hard for you Vegeta?"

Vegeta snorted before answering. "I'm doing what you asked. Get their inventions at any cost and I've chosen to do it this way. If you don't like then you can kill them all and not get anything."

Frieza pointed his index finger to Vegeta. "Listen well Vegeta, don't try my patience. Get me what I want and destroy them. Do it soon!"

"Do not point your fucking finger at me!"

Frieza threw his head back as he laughed. The Prince's temper amused him, shortly.

"You better act quickly Vegeta or I'll be forced to go there myself and take care of business."

Vegeta fumed in anger as Freiza ended their communication. The lab went pitch black as the screen turned off.

/////

And so…

Bulma got comfortable in her temporary dwelling. She unpacked her lab tools and her personal belongings. She took Igor for a walk along the coast and ate dinner with Ami. That night, Bulma told Ami everything about the Saiyans and Frieza.

Vegeta continued his training. He and Goku entered the gravity chamber that afternoon and continued to train well past midnight. Vegeta's routine would stay the same until Bulma came back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: TRAIN & INVENT

Kakarot and Vegeta sparred on top of a desert canyon. They powered up and made the ground tremble. The rocks broke and their energy created faults on the ground. They were going at each other like never before. It was the day after Bulma left and Vegeta needed the distraction.

He felt at ease when he trained and the palace was so quiet without her. He found out that worse than her constant noise making; the silence of her absence was a torture. He had become used to her presence and her voice.

Her voice was like a double edge sword. It could have an angelic and soothing tone but angry enough, she used it against his acute Saiyan ears.

Both warriors were making great progress. And Vegeta was wasting no time in non-training activities. He and Kakarot sparred every morning, ate breakfast, swam against the current of the rivers, sparred some more, spent the rest of the day in the gravity chamber, and after six or eight hours of grueling gravity training, they took a bath and slept until the morning.

The Prince dragged Kakarot into this routine. Kakarot of course had something else he wanted to do. Or at least he wished he would able to divide his time between his training and his fiancée. But the Prince didn't allow it. He pushed and pushed until Kakarot was pressured enough to give in.

Vegeta was being selfish. He used Kakarot to keep his mind off her and her absence. It was the Prince's way of dealing with his hidden feelings. It was his way of disguising his true state of mind. And it worked. It worked until night fell and he was forced to stare at the ceiling of his room and for those 15 minutes it took him to fall asleep, she occupied his mind.

Then, his dreams haunted him. He dreamt of her every night. When they were together, there were pleasant dreams, but those became nightmares when in his dream he would lose her. Lately, in his dreams, she suffered a great pain. But he didn't know why and he couldn't listen to what she yelled.

She screamed at the top of her lungs but her pleas were muffled. He didn't hear anything. And he couldn't reach her. She kept turning him away, she turned away from him and that pained his warrior heart.

Apart from inventing and working on her invention, he wondered what she could possibly be doing with her time. Did she think about him?

/////

"Celine, I need your help with something." Bulma said as she entered the kitchen with Igor behind her.

Celine was preparing her afternoon tea. She looked up when she heard Bulma's voice.

"What is it child?" Celine asked.

Bulma showed her a pair of scissors and smiled.

"Oh my, are you sure Bulma?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's time for some change. Don't you think?"

"That would be a radical change, I think."

Bulma handed Celine the scissors. "It's what I want."

Celine smiled at the Princess and nodded.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Let's go for something short."

/////

"Vegeta, we need a break!" Kakarot had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"NO! Keep going. Hit me, come on!" Vegeta floated close to the gravity machine's ceiling.

"We've been in here since the morning! It's been too long!" Kakarot yelled.

"Stop complaining and hit me!" Vegeta powered up and launched himself toward Kakarot.

"Damn it!" Kakarot blocked Vegeta's hits with his arms.

/////

King Briefs sat in front of his computer. In his hand, he held a small chip. He introduced it into one of the ports. While he waited for the window he expected to pop up, he looked at the small case to his right. He ran his frail and skinny fingers on the capsules.

"Everything you'll need is in there."

"Welcome Dr." The automated feminine voice saluted the King.

"I have a message to record."

"Of course Dr. Press enter to begin recording."

King Briefs cleared his throat and pressed the enter button.

/////

Igor ran around the compact and round ship. Bulma worked below the ship. Her fingers were dirty and her hair no longer got in the way. She loved her new bob hair cut. Celine was rather skilled with the scissors.

Igor barked and Bulma became startled. She bumped her head and rubbed her forehead. "Ow!"

Igor kept barking. "Igor, stop that!" Bulma yelled as she reached for a screwdriver. She made the final adjustments and introduced the software chip.

She smiled to herself. She had assembled and programmed the ship in two days time. All by herself.

And she was about to finish her masterpiece. All she needed was one last piece in order encapsulate it.

Bulma made it out from the bottom of the ship and looked at the new model. It was a fast hybrid ship. It had two spacious bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen with a storage room. Celine had made sure it was clean from the inside.

/////

"Chichi don't worry, she'll be back, she promised." Kakarot rubbed Chichi's back to soothe her. She was getting anxious and angry. It had been five days since her best friend left and her wedding plans seemed to be stuck.

She wanted Bulma with her in that special day and to make matters worst, Kakarot trained all day everyday with Vegeta. They hardly had any time for themselves.

"She better make it back soon or I'll kill her."

"Uh-huh."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you're like Vegeta. You two have a soft spot for Bulma but sometimes you don't really show her how much you care about her."

"She knows I care about her."

"You expect her to know."

"She knows she can count on me."

"Again, you expect her to know. And now that she's not here, you mope around."

"Well I…I--"

"Go ahead Chichi, say it."

"Okay, I miss her. I really do miss her."

"See, I don't know why you and Vegeta have a hard time expressing your feelings."

"And I don't why it's so easy for you considering you're a Saiyan."

Kakarot allowed a light and honest laugh out as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's me!"

Chichi sighed and cried.

Behind the door, Prince Vegeta listened to the unaware couple and their conversation. At first he left like punching Kakarot in the stomach for talking about him and inferring that he had a soft spot for the Earth Princess. Then, it dawn on him.

"I miss her too." Vegeta whispered to himself before walking away from Kakarot's room.

/////

"Come on sweetheart, come to me."

"Mom?" Bulma took a deep breath. Bulma saw her mother. She was as beautiful as always. Her blonde hair fell below her shoulders. And her light pink robes made her fair skin stand out even more. She opened her arms, inviting her child into her motherly embrace.

"Mom!" Bulma took off running as fast as her feet were able. She crashed into her mother's delicate arms.

"Bulma, my Bulma." Bulma's mother embraced her and buried her nose in Bulma's hair.

"Mom, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be--"

"Dead? I am Bulma, but I'm here to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"Soon, you will be forced to face a great loss. But you must not lose your faith."

"What are you talking about?"

Bunni caressed Bulma's hair. "You'll understand when the time comes."

"I miss so much mom." Bulma asked and her tears escaped her sapphire eyes.

"I miss you too Bulma. I miss your father."

Bulma lowered her head to her mother's chest. She wanted to feel like her mother's little girl.

"It's time to go back sweetheart."

"No, don't go yet."

Bunni smiled and grabbed Bulma's face. "It's also time for you to go back Bulma."

"Back where?" On her cheeks, her tears flowed.

"Go back to the palace. There are those who await for your return." Bunni brushed Bulma's hair from her face.

"What if I don't want to go back? I'm at peace here."

"Running away from your troubles won't solve them."

"But--"

Bunni brought her daughter's face an inch from hers. "Listen to me." Bulma swallowed hard. "Are you listening?"

Bulma nodded. "You must go back now and be strong. Trust me Bulma, there are some that need you back and remember, you will never be alone even when it seems that you've lost everything."

"Mom, you're scaring me. Tell me what's going to happen. Why are you telling me this?" Bulma grabbed her mother's hands.

Bunni kissed her daughter's hands. "I must go. Remember what I've told you. You will understand when the time comes."

"No, don't go. I need you. I need you more than ever." Bulma gripped her mother's hands.

"I love you sweetheart." Bunni said as her figure turned into fog and disappeared. Bulma looked at her empty hands. Her mother's were no longer there.

Bulma abruptly woke up from her slumber. She felt the tears on her face. The breeze that entered her room from the opened window eased her clammy forehead. She gripped her covers and silently cried. She realized that it was time to face whatever came her way.

"I guess it is time to go back." Bulma whispered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: SHE'S BACK!

She put on her helmet and sped out of the driveway. In the pocket of her jeans she carried a small box that contained her latest improvements and what she took to the beach house. She wore black boots and a tight black tank top. She was excited to see her father and her best friend Chichi. She had a special gift for Kakarot and just the thought about seeing Vegeta again was nerve-wracking. So she increased her speed.

/////

In the palace, Vegeta spoke to his father.

"Frieza's silence is far more dangerous." King Vegeta said. Vegeta thought he looked exhausted.

"Have you been sleeping?" The Prince spoke as nonchalant as possible. But deep inside he worried. Although his father was a Saiyan, he witnessed firsthand what stress could do to a ruler. King Briefs being the example.

"I don't have time for that son. How are the Briefs?"

Vegeta shrugged. His father raised an eyebrow. Why did he avoid that question. "So what are we going to do with Frieza?"

King Vegeta took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. He's being very quiet, very unlike him."

"Hmm."

/////

Bulma arrived at the palace, the gate opened and she decided to go the back terrace. She abruptly skidded to a stop.

Chichi and Kakarot looked up to from where they were standing. The couple walked around the garden enjoying their few minutes together before the Prince came screaming his lungs out to start training.

Bulma got off her bike. Her black boots hit the ground and waved to the couple that by now was simply staring at her. Chichi recognized her.

"Bulma!" Chichi yelled as she ran.

/////

Vegeta exited the lab and closed the door behind him. He thought hard about his father's words. Frieza was being very quiet. At first he just thought that this was because he was trying to figure out the blueprints given to him. But then again, he would have already figured everything out. Why didn't he contact them to yell at him and to insult him? The Prince's train of thought became interrupted when a servant collided with him.

"What the--"

"My apologies Prince Vegeta."

"Why the hell are you running around without looking where you're going!?"

"Come on Lora we have to tell the King!" Another servant came running behind.

"Tell the King what?" Vegeta asked confused.

"That Princess Bulma is back."

Vegeta stared with wide eyes at the servants who ran to the King's chambers.

/////

"Hey Chichi." Bulma stated as Chichi captured her in a tight bear hug. Bulma struggled for air because although Chichi was human, she was mighty strong.

"Bulma! I'm so glad you're back." Chichi cried.

"Hey Bulma!" Kakarot waved and smiled behind Chichi. Bulma waved back.

"Hi Goku!"

"Chichi, let go of Bulma, you're squishing her!"

Chichi softened her hold on Bulma. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Chichi and I missed you too." Bulma said as she reached for her helmet. Bulma took it off and roughed up her hair.

"Bulma!" Chichi exclaimed shocked by Bulma's new look.

"You cut your hair." Vegeta spoke as he stood behind Bulma. Bulma slowly turned around to see him stand in his proud glory with arms crossed.

"Hi Vegeta." Bulma spoke softly, eyes narrowed.

"I see you're finally back." His eyes were cold and distant.

Bulma swallowed. "Obviously."

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you accomplish what you wanted?" His tone was as cold and detached as his eyes.

"Yes I did and more."

Vegeta walked forward and stood in front of her. Bulma stood her ground. He reached for her hair. He took her hair strands between his fingers. "I expect to see your improvements, now."

Bulma chuckled. "No, you'll wait until I decide it's time." Bulma said and slapped his hand away.

Vegeta grabbed her shoulders pulled her in. "I've waited long enough." Bulma sensed bitterness.

"If you've waited this long, you can wait until tomorrow." Bulma said quietly, surprising herself at her composure.

Vegeta pulled her in closer, so much that they lips almost touched. "Why did you really leave?"

"I had work to do." Bulma felt like she could melt in his arms. She wanted to savor his lips one more time. But she was doing a good job in hiding her feelings.

"NO! Tell me the truth." He raised his voice. Instead of frightening her, she felt a jolt of passion run through her.

"Why?" She asked. "Why do you need to know?" She decided to push his buttons.

Vegeta moved his hands to her neck and cradled it in his palms. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You're right. I shouldn't ask because I don't give a shit about what you do." Vegeta expressed with resentment. He took a step back and released her.

"Good. Now that we've settled that, we can move on to more important matters." Bulma spat with indifference.

Vegeta smirked. She was different. Like she had matured during the last week. He liked what he saw: fire in her eyes, passion in her gorgeous lips, her posture signaled security and self-confidence, her voice was steady, and she radiated, her beauty still unmatched in his eyes. But she was distant and he felt it.

"Bulma?" The King's voice broke the tension. Bulma snapped her head in the direction of her father.

"Dad, what are you doing up? You should be in bed resting." Bulma dropped her helmet on the ground and walked to her father.

"I had to come and welcome you back." The King was tired and his appearance reflected it. He wore his pajamas, no longer with the interest of looking like a King. He held onto the wall for support.

"Kakarot--" Bulma spoke as she looked around.

"They left." Vegeta spoke.

Bulma realized that he and Chichi in fact had left them alone, probably before Vegeta approached her. That angered her. The only reason he said what he said and did what he did was because they were left alone. He would have walked away if Chichi and Kakarot had not left.

"Dad, let's go to your room." Bulma grabbed her father's arm to lead him.

"You look different sweetheart."

/////

King Briefs slowly climbed into bed. Bulma pulled the covers on top of him. His breath was labored and his eyes were groggy. Bulma fixed his pillow.

"Have you been taking the senzu beans?" Bulma asked.

"What's the use of prolonging the inevitable?" The King said as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on his chest.

"Don't talk like that." Bulma stroked her father's forehead.

"You don't worry about me Bulma. Worry about finishing the bomb."

"I already have. It has been encapsulated and ready to use. I just need to program the software to activate it."

"Good. I'm proud of you. You know that right?" King Briefs reached for her daughter's hand.

'"I know Dad. I know."

King Briefs took a deep breath. "Stay here for awhile Bulma."

Bulma couldn't hold her tears. But she silently cried and held her father's hand.

"At least I got to see you." Briefs whispered.

Bulma snapped her head up. "What? Dad, why did you say that?" Bulma felt her heart drown in panic.

/////

"How is he?' Bulma asked the nurse.

"He's stable your majesty."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should run more tests." Bulma gripped her chest while looking at her father.

"I've run all the possible tests your majesty."

"Then run them again. Something is wrong, I can feel it." Bulma nervously bit her lip.

"Princess Bulma, nothing says the King will pass away, at least not tonight."

"Run the tests again." Bulma ordered.

"As you wish your majesty."

Bulma stayed with her father the entire night, closely watching over him. He slept peacefully and Bulma constantly checked his pulse. She didn't sleep at all that night. But in the morning something strange happened.

/////

The King delighted himself in the delicacies of his breakfast. He almost ate as much as the Saiyans. He looked so much better and although Bulma was happy to see that her father felt better, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Of course, the King still looked sick but not like the night before.

"Bulma, stop looking at me like that." King Briefs said when his daughter's scrutinizing became enough for him.

Vegeta noticed her indifference. Not one time, did they exchange a word. From time to time, they glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry."

"Well I'm going to the lab. I need something to do before I go crazy." King Briefs said as he stood from his chair.

Bulma saw her father walk away. "Bulma, I need your help." Chichi snapped Bulma out of it.

"Um, sure Chichi. What do you need help with?"

"The wedding."

"Oh that's right! Which reminds me." Bulma looked at Kakarot and smiled.

/////

"What exactly is that called?" Kakarot asked as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"I call it 'Flying Nimbus.'" Bulma said as he caressed the golden fluff with her right hand.

"It's so pretty." Chichi was impressed.

"I thought of you when I accidentally created it. I don't know why though." Bulma said lost in her memory. She smiled and turned around.

"Go ahead, give it a try." Bulma signaled to the plushy cloud.

"But I can fly."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I know. But imagine the time your energy runs out or if you're too injured to fly, then you can rely on the nimbus. You just have to bond with it."

"How do I do that?" Kakarot asked.

"You must be the first one to fly with it. Go ahead."

"Bulma he doesn't want. Can I have it instead?" Chichi asked.

"I didn't say I don't want it Chichi." Kakarot stared at his woman. He never refused a present.

"Well then fly it already!" Chichi snapped.

"Okay." Kakarot approached the nimbus. "How do I, um--"

"Just stand or sit on top of it." Bulma instructed.

Kakarot did as he was told. He slowly stood on top of the nimbus. "Then what?" Kakarot asked.

"Fly!" Bulma yelled and the nimbus took off at an impressive speed. The two ladies were only able to hear Kakarot scream. Bulma and Chichi laughed.

Hidden behind a bush of the garden, Vegeta heard and saw everything.

/////

Kakarot was having the time of his life. The speed was impressive and he wasn't even using his energy. It was great! He could control the nimbus with just a slight movement of his feet.

But it was getting late. His stomach announced it was time for lunch. He had spent all morning flying through the Earth skies with the nimbus. It was time to go back to the palace. Chichi was probably not happy about him being absent all morning.

Kakarot maneuvered the nimbus around and headed back to the palace. Then something caught his eye. Well into a deserted area, a crater in the ground that expelled exhaust. Kakarot jumped off the nimbus and circled the crater. He widened his eyes in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A HOME LOST

12:05PM

The disaster that awaited them was imminent now. Vegeta, Bulma and the King needed to know! He needed to get to Chichi! And yet it seemed that he was glued to the ground. He couldn't move. And how did they not feel it?

"Well it seems that I've found myself a monkey boy."

Kakarot slowly turned around to find Zarbon.

"What the hell?"

Zarbon walked to the edge of the crater and looked down, observing his small pod. "You know, I had to drink an energy suppressant." Zarbon glanced at Kakarot, he grinned. "So you won't sense my energy. It was worth it. The expression on your face was priceless." Zarbon chuckled.

Kakarot looked around his surroundings. Zarbon was right. They didn't feel Zarbon's energy when he landed and he couldn't sense at that moment when Zarbon was standing right in front of him. But if Zarbon was on Earth, was Frieza also there?

As Kakarot glanced around, Zarbon answered his thoughts. "Emperor Frieza is not here, yet. But he'll be arriving within the hour."

Kakarot gasped in shock. He took a step back ready to fly to the palace.

"Oh no, don't even think about it. You're not going anywhere." Zarbon took a step forward.

Kakarot took a fighting stance. He smirked. The shock had worn out and he readied himself for a fight. His objective was to reach Vegeta and Zarbon was on his way.

"We'll see about that lizard boy." Kakarot said as he took another step toward Zarbon.

"Yes we will." Captain Ginyu spoke behind Kakarot.

Kakarot turned around. This was impossible! How could this be happening? How many more of Frieza's men would appear?

An ambush was ready to take place. Two of the most powerful henchmen of Emperor Frieza had made it to Earth without calling any attention and Frieza would follow shortly.

Both Zarbon and Captain Ginyu launched themselves at Kakarot ready to tear him to pieces.

/////

12:30PM

"Where are we in our plan Dodoria?" Frieza asked as he rubbed his temples.

"We'll be entering Earth in 30 minutes sire."

"Has Zarbon made contact?"

"Yes, he's landed and by now, he must have arrived at the palace."

"It is now a matter of time, they will all pay for trying to make me look like a fool." Frieza's wicked smiled flashed across his delicate features.

/////

12:33PM

Bulma typed ferociously on her personal computer's keyboard. Her fingers traveled through the keys at an impressive rate. She was finishing with the software program and it was almost ready. The software was crucial to the start up and for the detonation.

Her eyes burned, her wrists were sore and her back ached from sitting so many hours. But she was almost there. She should have felt good about finishing the software and yet she felt she had a hole on her stomach. She was anxious and she shook her right leg in an effort to calm her nerves.

"Program 50% Complete." The computer's female voice announced.

Bulma sighed and reclined on her chair. She moved her head around trying to relax her neck. She rubbed her eyes before hitting the keys again.

/////

12:35PM

Using his left arm, the one that was in better condition, Kakarot swam to the edge of the river. His muscles felt like they had being torn apart. His right arm was useless, he couldn't lift it. He was shirtless and his body was full of bruises. His nose and lip bled and he had this huge black eye.

He reached the edge and lay there. His mind, like his body, was exhausted. Trying to defend himself and at the same time do damage to two expert and powerful fighters was not an easy task. But he managed to survive.

His fight with Zarbon and Captain Ginyu led him to the river. And after distracting them, he jumped in. It was his only way out if he wanted to alert Vegeta. And he needed to, he had to, there was no other way, and running was the way to go, this time.

But how could he reach them now? He could fly but not for long. His energy would only take him so far. He could also run but then again he was sure his energy would run out. And instant transmission was out of the question, his energy was not enough!

Chichi, he thought about Chichi and his eyes filled up with tears. He was going to marry her, he wanted to marry her and his future life with her was going to fall apart before it even started. And what about Vegeta and their planet, what about his people, what about Bulma?

Bulma! Bulma had given him… "Flying Nimbus." Kakarot whispered and stared at the sky. He didn't even have the strength to scream. How would he make the nimbus reach him? His tears escaped his eyes. Why did this have to happen this way? They were so close to executing their plan and now Frieza was on his way ready to destroy them all.

The little golden cloud appeared above Kakarot. Kakarot smiled relieved. "You heard me."

Nimbus came closer to Kakarot and it floated to his side. Kakarot used his left arm to lift himself up and climb Nimbus. He lay there. "To the palace as fast as you can buddy."

/////

12:40PM

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

King Briefs pressed the button to answer the outer space call. He was going to change that beeping sound as soon as possible. There was no way he could have taken another beep. It was so annoyingly disturbing.

"Briefs! Where's my son?" A distressed King Vegeta asked as soon as King Briefs appeared in front of him.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" King Briefs asked worriedly. King Vegeta was never this agitated. One of the King's characteristics was his ability to stay calm and never panic.

"Briefs you have to evacuate the planet now! Take as many as you can out!"

"What? What are you talking about?" King Briefs felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Frieza is on his way. He's about to land. You need to get out of the planet now!"

"No that can't be. Are you sure?" King Briefs sat on his chair.

"Yes, we've been able to track his location and he's only miles away from Earth! Briefs get my son and get out!"

"My daughter." Briefs whispered.

"You have to tell Vegeta. He'll get you out of there as fast as possible."

"Okay." King Briefs stood up from his chair and ran to his desk. He searched in the first drawer. He had to find it!

/////

12:45PM

Vegeta threw punches and kicks into the air. Where the hell was Kakarot? He was supposed to be sparring with him. It was all her fault! It was Bulma's fault for giving him that little toy. But Kakarot was going to get it when he got back. He would show no mercy. He would have to train twice as hard now.

"Vegeta!" King Briefs yelled through dried lips as he reached Vegeta in the backyard. The King was out of breath and sweating. He held his chest.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"Frieza is here!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta zoomed his Saiyan butt in front of the King.

"I just spoke with your father, he says Frieza's ship is minutes away from landing."

Vegeta's eyes filled with horror.

"That's can't be. I can't sense anything." Vegeta said before snapping his head to the skies. What the hell is that?

Nimbus stayed suspended in the air after it brought the bloody Kakarot down. "Kakarot, what the hell happened?" Vegeta spoke.

"Vegeta, Frieza--" Kakarot coughed out blood.

"Damn so it's true?"

"Zarbon and Captain Ginyu, they're here." Kakarot said as he got off Nimbus and landed on the floor, on his knees.

King Briefs knelt before Kakarot and dug in his lab coat's pocket. He took out a single senzu bean. "Here son, take this. It should help you." King Briefs gave it to Kakarot, who swallowed it at once.

In two seconds, Kakarot stood up. "Thank you." Kakarot looked at the King. He glanced at Vegeta. "What do we do now?"

"We can't fight him, not now. We're getting off this planet in five minutes."

"How? It takes time to prep the a big enough ship." King Briefs asked.

"We won't need a ship. Kakarot, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Vegeta smirked at Kakarot. Kakarot nodded.

"You better be able to keep up old man, let's go." Vegeta said to the King.

The King looked at what he held in his hand.

"Kakarot go get your woman!" Vegeta started walking away from them.

"Where are you going?" Kakarot asked as he followed Vegeta.

"I'm going to get mine."

"Vegeta wait!" The King spoke as he still looked at his hand. Vegeta and Kakarot waited for the King. "I need you to do something for me."

/////

12:50PM

"Program 90% Complete."

The computer announced as Bulma toyed with her capsule box. In her hand she held the bomb she'd being working on for so long. It was capsulated and ready to use as soon as she finished programming the software. She took a deep breath. Her father would be happy and proud.

The door to her bedroom slammed open and she jumped at the sudden violent noise. She glanced at where the noise came from. It was Vegeta! The nerve of this Saiyan!

"Vegeta what is wrong with you?"

"Get up, we're leaving!"

Bulma who reclined on her bed frame set her laptop on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have time to explain. Frieza's about to land and we need to evacuate from the planet." Vegeta approached her and stood in front of her. Bulma looked to the floor. "That's impossible. We can't evacuate the whole planet."

Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Bulma, I wasn't talking about evacuating the planet."

Bulma stared at him with wide eyes. "You can't be serious!" Bulma snatched herself from Vegeta's grasp. "I won't abandon my people!"

"Program 100% complete." Bulma pulled the chip from her computer's port. She put it in the pocket of her jeans. She closed her laptop and stuffed it in a backpack.

"Where's my father?" Bulma asked as she put on a pair of sneakers.

"He's waiting for us. He's ready to leave now."

"No! He wouldn't abandon his people, his planet." Bulma said as she walked to the door. "I have to talk to him!"

Vegeta phased in front of Bulma forcing her to halt. "There's no time for that! We have to go or we'll all be dead!" Vegeta yelled as he dragged Bulma by her arm. He was going to get her out of there one way or another.

/////

12:52PM

"Your majesty." Zarbon stood in front of King Briefs. He'd landed graciously, a habit of his. He waved his long braid back and folded his arms across his chest. Captain Ginyu stood next to him.

King Briefs held his breath. This was going to take all of the strength he had left.

"And you are?" King Briefs asked with a steady voice, which surprised him.

"I am Zarbon, Emperor Frieza's right hand." Zarbon smirked.

King Briefs swallowed hard.

"Where's the Emperor?" The King asked, he stalled.

"On his way. You'll come face to face with him very soon. But I bet you weren't expecting this meeting so soon right?"

"You got that right." King Briefs' breath started to falter but kept his voice steady.

"You could have saved your planet if you would have only accepted what Emperor Frieza offered."

"Never! I would never allow my people to become his slaves!"

"Then you will die knowing that you have condemned your planet and your people to extinction!" Zarbon phased in front of the old King. He held him by his throat and lifted him up. The King swung his feet in the air and struggled for air. With each second, Zarbon tightened with grasp, slowly extinguishing the King's life.

An energy beam cut Zarbon's hand from his wrist. Zarbon looked to where the energy came from. "Vegeta!"

The King fell to the ground. He gasped for air. Bulma ran to his side. "Dad!" She helped her father stand.

The Emperor's ship descended from Earth's blue sky. Everyone looked up. What they all feared had arrived.

/////

12:53PM

"What the hell is going on?" King Vegeta asked as he paced from side to side. In front of wall sized monitors, the King and other Saiyans watched planet Earth.

The Saiyan King feared the worse. He only hoped his son and the Briefs would be able to escape in time. The Emperor would have no mercy, he was sure of that.

"Should we send back up?" A Saiyan asked.

"No, it would make this worse if we do. We could only wait." The King ordered.

/////

12:55PM

The ramp of the ship hit the ground announcing the Emperor's arrival. Everyone stood motionless. Vegeta looked at Bulma. Bulma looked at her father. Her father looked at the ship.

"This is it, isn't it?" Bulma asked and then glanced at Vegeta.

Frieza slowly descended followed by Dodoria and the rest of the Ginyu force.

"Where the hell is Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

The Emperor looked for the one he considered a traitor. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta stood protectively in front of Bulma. His left hand extended to keep her back. Frieza noticed. This would be interesting. Now he knew where to strike.

"Frieza." Vegeta spat with disdain.

"You shall address me with respect."

"Not anymore you asshole! I don't work for you."

"I decide when your service to me concludes!"

"It already has." Vegeta focused his eyes on the Emperor's face. Bulma gripped Vegeta's arm.

"That means war Vegeta."

"Then so be it!"

"Everyone will pay for your audacity of sending me useless blueprints." Frieza smirked and glanced at the King. "Dodoria, seize the King."

"No!" Bulma yelled as Dodoria moved swiftly in front of the King. Dodoria raised his hand. Vegeta appeared in front of Dodoria and landed a punch in his gut. Dodoria folded in pain.

Frieza smiled and fired a blast against Bulma as she watched Vegeta knock out Dodoria's breath. Before Bulma registered the danger, her father intervened. The King received the blast. His right shoulder completely disappeared as it shattered into bloody pieces.

"DAD!" Bulma tried to run to her father's side.

But Captain Ginyu beat her to it. Ginyu grabbed the injured King by the throat. Bulma stopped, she stared.

With his other hand, Ginyu tortured the King's fresh wound. The King yelled in agony.

"Dad, hang on. Please hang on." Bulma's panicked pleas made Frieza laugh. Vegeta stared in horror.

"You're not a hero Vegeta. You can't save everyone." Frieza began to form a bigger attack.

"And she will be next." Frieza pointed to Bulma who still stared at her father.

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She had to save her father. She had to get to him. She looked at him desperately, like she used to do when she was a child. She was about to take off running to him. She wasn't thinking rationally, the pain and thought of losing the only relative she had left encouraged her to go to her father and to Dodoria.

"No, Bulma don't!" The King pleaded with his daughter as her intentions were becoming apparent.

"Daddy." Bulma whispered.

"Vegeta! Please get her out of here! Forget about me." The King cried out to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the dying King.

As a miracle, Kakarot arrived just in time. He appeared out of nowhere with ChiChi standing behind him and covering her face with his back. He faced Frieza. He assessed the situation. Everyone was taken by surprise and decided to use it against Frieza.

"Bulma, Vegeta, cover your eyes." Chichi yelled. Vegeta didn't have to ask or to understand. He did what he was told. He ran to Bulma and pulled her into his chest. He shut his eyes closed. He felt Bulma whimper in his chest.

"Solar Beam!" Kakarot yelled as he released the light of his energy instantly and momentarily blinding everyone who stood in front of him.

"Vegeta now is the time!" Kakarot cried out and Vegeta opened his eyes. He released Bulma and she made a run for it. She ran to her father who was now on his knees. Dodoria stood in front of the King rubbing his eyes.

Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pulled her. "Bulma we have to go!"

"Vegeta, my father. I won't leave him!" Bulma's tears were uncontrollable now.

"Let's go Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled as he had Chichi in his arms.

Frieza rubbed his eyes. In frustration, he fired blasts everywhere.

"Leave Bulma, leave now!" The King cried out shedding tears. He couldn't see either. But he heard his daughter's pleas.

"NO! I won't leave you!" Bulma extended her hand to her father's direction.

"He's dead already. We're leaving now!" Vegeta tugged her.

"I'm staying then!"

Bulma's words stopped him. He stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You don't understand. My father, my planet and my people are all I have. If I lose them, I won't have anything."

In the middle of Frieza's rain of attacks, Vegeta stood frozen. He looked deep into her eyes. They were falls of endless tears. Her grief had already eliminated her willingness to keep fighting.

"That's not true."

Bulma's face now reflected confusion. Vegeta continued. "You have me." He held her face. "I'll always be with you. Bulma, I offer you all that I am, my Kingdom, my people, my heart. Rule beside me as my Queen."

Bulma glanced back at her father. Vegeta forced her to look at him again.

"Vegeta! Hurry up!" Kakarot shouted.

"I'll still die if they die. I'll be dead inside." Bulma said.

"Listen to me, I won't let you die, I cannot let you die. I will no lose you, I swear!"

Frieza blinked desperately. He began to see the shadows. He was gaining his eyesight back.

"Vegeta!!!" Kakarot shouted again and placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Chichi don't let go of me!"

Chichi held onto Kakarot's body. Vegeta pulled Bulma into his chest. He secured her back as she struggled against him. "No please Vegeta, please." Bulma begged.

"Damn! Where do I go?!" Kakarot panicked.

"My father! Locate his energy, NOW!!!" Vegeta yelled as he noticed that Frieza had gained back his eyesight. HE smirked at them.

Frieza aimed a blast at them. And shot.

"GOT IT!" Kakarot shouted as Frieza's attack advanced at them. Vegeta gave Frieza the finger before disappearing into thin air.

"NOOO!!! Destroy this fucking planet immediately!" Frieza yelled as his attack hit a tree. He took to the sky and formed a growing ball of energy in his finger. His guards released energy attacks on the surface destroying trees, plants, animals, and the surrounding villages. The screams of the dying people were music to Frieza's ears.

/////

1:05PM

Vegeta, Bulma, Kakarot, and Chichi appeared in the same room King Vegeta stood watching over Earth.

Chichi buried her face on Kakarot's chest. She cried silently. Kakarot had his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Bulma pushed Vegeta away. She took in her surroundings and saw the monitor. She saw her planet. She ran to stand in front of it. "Bulma!" Vegeta yelled behind her.

She placed her hand on the screen. "No please, don't." She silently begged.

King Vegeta sighed in relieve to see his son safe. Like the Briefs, the King and the Prince of Vegetasie only had each other.

But he noticed King Briefs was not there. "Where's Briefs?" King Vegeta asked horrified.

"He didn't make it." Vegeta answered.

"That's not true! We left him behind. You forced me to leave my father behind!" Bulma shouted at the Prince. Her eyes full of rage and pain accused him. He didn't have words to reply. He only stared back at her.

"Son, is that true?"

Vegeta nodded. "He was dead already. There was nothing we could have done for him." Vegeta said softly. While Vegeta was right, Bulma's words made him feel despicable.

"I hate you!" Bulma spat her sorrow.

Vegeta snapped at her. "Hate me all you want! But know this, your father knew he wouldn't make it out alive so he sacrificed himself to save you."

Didn't she see that her father took that hit that was intended for her? Didn't she see that her father wanted her to live, to fight? How could she have thought about staying behind to die?

Bulma shook her head in denial. She held her head.

"Your majesty!" A Saiyan yelled. Everyone looked at the monitors.

The screen lighted up with the fire of the explosion. Planet Earth exploded into pieces. Bulma held her breath. Everyone stared in horror.

Bulma felt her heart sink into oblivion. Her father was dead, her home destroyed, and she was left with nothing, her life was empty. She could almost hear the storm of the screams. Earth had been slaughtered and she was unable to interfere.

Bulma collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees. She sobbed her soul out. Her whimpers made the Saiyans feel sympathy. They understood her lost. They lived the same threat everyday. The destruction of their planet now seemed to be close, very close now that Frieza had taken action against Earth.

The pain was unbearable. Her agony was visible in her eyes, in her beautiful face. Vegeta felt it; somehow he felt it. She was tearing apart from the inside and there was nothing he could do.

He approached her and knelt beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

But she slapped it away. She resented him. "Don't touch me!" Bulma yelled between desperate sobs. She recoiled from him. Vegeta stepped away from her. Her rejection hurt.

Chichi ran to Bulma. Both girls held onto each other. They shared the same loss, the same pain and agony. They cried in each other's arms.

They were the only survivors of the Human Race and the most beautiful planet of the galaxy.

Their home was lost.

/////

Okay, so what do you guys think? Please review!!! I want to know your thoughts about this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: SNAP HER OUT OF IT

She only slept and never ate. Her eyes had lost their light and her heart ached. She had never known such pain. She had never suffered so much before. Everything and everyone was gone and yet she still lived. And she blamed one individual for that fact.

She stared at the light that seeped into the dark room through the curtain-covered windows. She knew it was morning and it was so cold. She felt so cold. It was winter wherever she was. She knew this because she peeked through the window and saw the snowflakes fall but she went straight back to bed.

Her head was completely buried in the covers. Her eyes went to the tray of food that sat on a table in front of the bed. She never desired the food enough to eat it and her body was reflecting her lack of appetite. She was losing weight and she felt so tired.

At times, at least once everyday, she cried like a child breaking the silence of the room. A familiar and soothing voice would come and speak to her. She knew that voice from somewhere but she didn't remember.

That voice would ask her questions but she couldn't grasp what exactly that voice was saying. They were just mumbles, whispers, and murmurs to her ears. She never looked at the face of that voice. She would only turn the other way and close her eyes and then fall back to her slumber. She heard footsteps retreading after that. And then more food was brought in. Why they bothered, she didn't understand. She wouldn't eat.

Then one day, he came into the room. The individual, who she blamed for the fact that she was still alive and not with her father and her people, entered her room. She was still in bed and he just stared at her. She never met his eyes and after a while he quit looking for hers. He sighed and left the room. She didn't want to see him and she couldn't see him.

But she didn't realize that both were in great pain. She'd lost her home and her family in one quick and defining moment. But he was losing her, slowly but surely. He witnessed her health go downhill. Her sudden anger and resentment toward him left him without a way to deal with it.

/////

"This is impossible to crack your majesty." A young Saiyan explained to the King and Prince. After three days of trying to hack into the chips, no progress had been made. The King and Prince were growing impatient. For one, the only person who could help them in their dilemma was nonresponsive and they were sure Frieza was on his way to release hell on them.

The King held his chin. "What about the computer?"

"It's protected. We need the password to access everything that might be in there."

The King looked to his son. They were running out of time. They needed to act quickly.

"She's the only one that can do it. We need her." The King said.

"This is pathetic! How could you morons not be able to figure this out?" The Prince snapped at the Saiyans sitting in front of the computers. Their gaze fell upon each other.

"Snap her out of it Vegeta. You're the only that can bring her back to her senses. We need her to be sane again." The King extended her hand to the Saiyan. He gave the King two chips. The King handed them to the Prince.

The Prince looked at the chips in his hand. Those little thingies held so much information. Information that she could only access. Well, he was going to anything to bring her back. Whatever it took, she was coming back.

The Prince turned on his heels and walked out of the comm room.

/////

Chichi was closing the door behind her when she saw Prince Vegeta approach the room. His determined expression made her stop. In her hands, she had a full tray of untouched food. She looked down at the tray and then glanced back at Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped in front of Chichi. "I told you to shove it down her throat if she refused again."

"We can't force her to eat Vegeta." Chichi expressed solemnly as she remembered Bulma's debilitating form.

"If you don't force her, she will die." Vegeta said reaching for the door. Chichi's instinct made her positioned herself between the door and the Prince.

"Move." He ordered.

"What are you planning on doing?" Chichi asked horrified.

"Something I should have done days ago." Vegeta said as he opened the door. He shut the door behind him.

/////

He looked around the gloomy space. She was sitting on the wooden floor next to her bed. Her body faced him but her eyes were averted to the window.

She was thinner and that scared him. She was literally killing herself by refusing any form of nutrition. Her white camisole didn't cover her enough and it was cold. Vegetasei was going through its harsh winter. It was always cold in his planet.

Saiyans barely felt it but the below zero temperature could be deadly for her. Of course, her room was too warm for his liking.

She didn't react to his entrance. She stood frozen. He noticed she didn't blink at all. He walked to stand in front of her.

"Bulma." He called to her.

She blinked once but didn't look at him.

He knelt in front of her. "Look at me." He ordered in an authoritative tone.

HE moved his hand to touch her leg. "Bulma I--"

Bulma stroked his hand violently and pushed him away. Her fit was like a child's. She kicked and screamed.

"That's it! I've had enough of this shit!" Vegeta yelled as he pulled on her legs bringing her to lie on her back. She kept fighting him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled through sobs.

He restrained her extremities. He stopped her legs with his and held her arms with his left hand. But he was careful of his strength. He grabbed her face with his other hand.

"Please stop, leave me alone." She begged as she refused to look at him.

"Bulma look at me. Just look at me damn it!" He said as he observed the mess she was. He body was cold. Her lips had lost their natural pink brilliance and the dark circles under her eyes told him that she slept very little. Her eyes were swollen and her collarbone was more defined.

He touched her lips with his. She stayed unmoved, her eyes still refusing to look at him.

And although his body was warming her up, she tried to push him off of her. But he didn't budge.

Then he said the unthinkable. He understood what he had to do to bring her back. They were the kind of words he would react to. Because he knew she was like him, he expected her to react the way he would. So he said it.

"He deserved to die. He was weak and useless."

Bulma turned her gaze on his face. He still looked ruthless and strong like she remembered. It seemed to be too long since the last time she saw him.

First, her eyes filled with tears and her sight became blurry, she didn't want to release her tears. Then anger and indignation flashed across her eyes. She looked at him like she wanted to murder him.

"You heard me. And you are pathetic trying to follow in his steps."

Bulma's started to kick, scream, and arch her body to get him off. "Get off of me! I hate you Vegeta!"

Once he heard his name through her lips, he ceased his hold on her. He remained on his knees next to her. He allowed her to sit up. He had achieved what he wanted. She was waking up.

"Your planet deserved what it got. Your people were so weak!" He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.

"You bastard, how dare you talk like that! He was my father, my people!" Bulma grabbed a crystal figurine from the nightstand. He connected it against Vegeta's jaw. He released her and she stood up.

"Get out! I don't want to see you! Get out!!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs and ran around the room throwing everything to the floor. Small statues hit the floor; she broke the mirror of the dressing table, she pulled the covers from the bed and threw them on the floor. She yanked the curtains from the windows as hard and as violently as she could allowing the light to engulf the space. She screamed her lungs out.

"That's it. Don't keep it bottled up." Vegeta murmured. He smirked as he tasted the small amount of blood that came from his lip. He turned around and walked out of the room. She needed time to adjust but she was becoming herself again. Of that he was sure.

/////

Chichi paced back and forth in the hallway. She heard the screams and the destruction that was taking place but she didn't venture in. She knew she would regret if she did. So she stayed outside and waited for one of them to come out.

When she saw Vegeta step out of the room she stopped. "What happened?"

She saw the blood and heard Bulma's screams. Vegeta wiped the blood from his lips and cracked his neck. "Make sure she bathes and eats before I come back. Or I'll do it myself, my way."

Chichi swallowed hard and nodded. She watched Vegeta go.

/////

She knew Bulma and very slowly, she peeked into the room. There was no way of knowing what would be coming her way. She found the other remaining human survivor kneeling on the floor. Her screams had ceased and she was staring at her palms that were placed on her lap.

Chichi didn't know how to approach her. She saw how Vegeta came out and he was Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince. How Bulma managed to draw blood from Vegeta, she couldn't imagine. So she gulped and took a step forward.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to him, he didn't get his daughter's goodbye kiss." Bulma said softly and glanced at Chichi.

Chichi's heart sank in pain. She ran to kneel in front of Bulma. Chichi took Bulma's hand in hers. "I know. But I still have you and you have me."

"Thanks to him, thanks to Vegeta." Bulma frowned in anger.

"Yes, thanks to him, you're still alive and we're here together."

"I was supposed to stay with them Chichi. The ruler must perish before the people."

"Don't talk like that! We need you to bring Frieza down. And if you want to blame someone blame that monster. Don't blame Vegeta. He saved you!"

Bulma snatched her hands from Chichi's and stood up. "Then why didn't he save my father?!"

"He couldn't! There was no time!" Chichi stood in front of Bulma.

"He could have done something for him! He was my dad, my dad!" Bulma gave Chichi her back.

"You're not the only one who lost everything Bulma. What about me? How do you think I feel?" Chichi pulled Bulma from her shoulder. "I lost my home, my dad, my people too. And at this point, I'm just grateful that Goku went for me. He didn't forget me Bulma and Vegeta didn't forget about you either." They stared at each other.

"But--"

"Shut up and listen, for once listen to me." Chichi pushed Bulma on the bed.

"Everything happened so fast but I know you saw everything. Try to remember." Chichi sat next to Bulma. "Vegeta tried to save you both but he couldn't, there was no time to get to your dad and to you at the same time. Your dad chose to sacrifice his life so you can survive."

Bulma closed her eyes as the memories flooded her head. Bulma remembered Vegeta cut Zarbon's wrist and freeing her father from being choked.

Chichi stared at the floor and continued. "I saw your dad die too and it broke my heart but I also saw him beg Vegeta to save you Bulma."

Bulma remembered her father run in front of her. But why was he running to her? Then suddenly she saw him being strike down. He fell to the ground and for just a moment she caught a glimpse of Frieza. His hand was directed at her.

"And that was the worse part to witness because I also saw you beg Vegeta to let you die."

Bulma looked at Chichi with wide eyes. "He said I wasn't alone and he offered me everything he has." Bulma smiled as she remembered his words. She put her left hand on her forehead.

"I don't know exactly what that means but I know that you've been selfish. You think your pain is the only one that matters."

Bulma placed a hand on Chichi's shoulder. Chichi turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Chichi, you're right. I've been selfish."

Bulma pulled Chichi into her arms. "Forgive me Chichi, please forgive me."

"I'm just glad you're back."

"Chichi?'

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?" Bulma asked. Chichi pulled away. Chichi smiled, her friend was back.

/////

The King laughed. "So she drew blood huh?" The King inspected his son's face. Vegeta was not enjoying this as much as the King or Kakarot who also laughed.

"Lucky shot." Vegeta responded.

"How is she doing?" The King asked.

"She's coming to her senses." Vegeta said as he stared at the wall. He remembered his words and her expression. He'd caused her pain and he hoped that she would be able to forgive him for that.

"Good. I need to talk to her soon Vegeta. Bring her to me." The King ordered.

"Talk to her about?" The Prince asked.

"During your stay on Earth, I sent Radditz and Nappa to Planet Namek. It seems that they've found something very interesting."

"Namek? That was the planet we were supposed to enslaved next." Kakarot remembered.

"Before Frieza sent us to Earth." Vegeta finished the sentence.

"Yes, Nappa informed me of this when they came back. Therefore, I decided to send them and find out what Frieza wants with the Nameks. See, I thought it was interesting that Frieza didn't want to purge the planet immediately. And you will not believe what they found out."

"What?" Kakarot asked as he stood from his chair.

"The Dragonballs." The King answered.

"The what?"

/////

Bulma was putting on her pair of red flats that matched with her ivory dress. It was long and strapless and had a red ribbon around the waist. Her short hair was somewhat still wet.

She applied blush and lip-gloss. She was making the effort to look presentable. Chichi had told her that Vegeta would be coming back to see how she was doing. And Bulma knew she had some issues to resolve with him.

"Did he ever come to see me?" Bulma asked.

"Yes but you didn't see anybody. You didn't even see me or heard me." Chichi sighed as she continued to pick up the mess in Bulma's room.

"I guess I was completely lost huh?"

"For three days."

"Three days?" Bulma sat on the bed. "Wow, I can't recall anything that happened during those days."

"Well, nothing really happened. You only slept, cried and stayed in bed for the most part. Oh and you tuned us all out." Chichi grabbed Bulma's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Bulma smiled at her friend. Chichi returned the smile.

"Make sure you wear the cloak when you come out. It's freezing outside and the rest of the palace is really cold. Saiyans don't feel the cold."

"But it's warm in here." Bulma said as she eyed the cloak lying on the bed.

"Yeah but that's thanks to heating system. This room and my room are the only ones that use it."

Bulma and Chichi looked to the side as the door opened.

"Vegeta." Bulma murmured as she took in his presence. He stood by the door waiting.

She'd bathed. She was wearing a dress. He'd never seen her wear a dress in her native Earth. And who would have thought that he would get to see her wear one in his home. She was breathtaking. She was different. She was back and he could almost smell her mood change in the air.

"Chichi, can you give us a moment?" Bulma said. Chichi nodded and walked to the door. She passed Vegeta and his eyes never left Bulma. Chichi closed the door behind her and smiled.

/////

They stared at each other. None wanted to be the one to speak first. Bulma wanted to say so many things. But she waited. She could tell a lot by the tone of his voice.

"Feeling better?" Vegeta was the first to speak. His tone was gentle and friendly enough to encourage Bulma to run to him.

Vegeta was taken by surprise as her body collided against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and frantically kissed his face. Her palms were on the back of his head. He gently placed his hands on her back. She smelled her recently washed hair.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta. I'm sorry." Bulma cried in his arms. She held onto him. She found his lips and kissed him. He kissed her back. This was what he waited for.

"You're back." Vegeta said as they kissed.

Bulma pulled her lips away. "I was blind with grief. I couldn't see clearly. Forgive me. I said things I shouldn't have said and--"

Vegeta put a finger on her lips. "Hush, we both said things we didn't mean."

Bulma frowned as she looked down. "What about when you said I would never be alone. That you would always have you?"

Vegeta smirked. "That's the first time I ever said something like that." Vegeta stroked her lips with his finger. "And I meant it." Bulma smiled and Vegeta lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "But it will the last time. You better understand that you're not going anywhere when this is over. You stay here with me."

They kissed and pressed their bodies against each other. Vegeta walked them to the bed. He fell on top of her.

Bulma struggled to take off his armor. Bulma groaned, as she didn't make any progress of undressing the Prince. Vegeta broke the contact as he sat up and removed his armor. He threw the light armor to the side.

Two chips fell on her abdomen. Bulma grabbed them and inspected them as Vegeta fell on top of her again.

"Where did you get this?" Bulma asked as Vegeta kissed her neck. Vegeta quickly glanced at the chips and continued his assault.

"One's yours and your father gave me the other one. We still haven't figured out what it is."

"It's a message card." Bulma said as she pushed Vegeta off her. She stood from bed and looked around. "I need a computer."

Vegeta fell back into bed and groaned in disappointment.

////

Read it & Comment!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Message

Bulma watched as King Vegeta opened his arms to embrace her. Bulma couldn't stop herself from thinking about her father. King Vegeta was Vegeta's father and to think that her father was gone forced her heart to relive the agony of watching him die and the pain of knowing she'll never see him again.

Bulma instinctively ran to the King's warm and consoling embrace. She landed in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was much taller than Vegeta and just as warm. The King closed his arms around her wrapping her in the silkiness of his crimson royal cape. Bulma accepted and welcomed the King's hug as if he were her father. She silently cried into his armored chest.

The Saiyan King was quite gentle with her. Bulma was Dr. Briefs daughter, pride and legacy. And Briefs was his best friend and ally in the war against Frieza. He would care for Bulma, protect her and make sure that even his son would show her the same respect.

"My most sincerest condolences Bulma." The Saiyan King spoke softly.

Vegeta stood there watching his father console the woman he adored in a way that he couldn't bring himself to do. It was not his nature to soften up even if it was Bulma. The only way he could show his love for her was to give her everything she could ask for. She only had to ask and he would break the skies if he had to, only to please her.

Bulma sniffled and parted from the King's chest. "Thank you King Vegeta." She wiped her tears and looked up.

The King watched her closely. He had seen her only once before. This was the second time but now that she was a few inches from him, he could see her face clearly. She was breathtaking. He comprehended why her father protected her so much. If she were his daughter, he would guard her like his most precious treasure.

"My goodness. You're even more beautiful in person." The King looked at his son as he complimented Bulma's beauty. His son stared back.

Bulma smiled and looked back at the Saiyan she loved. She turned around to face the King again. "I hear you need me to open up certain files."

The King grinned and kissed Bulma's forehead. "Back to business, are we?"

Bulma nodded. The King led her to stand in front of a computer. He invited her to sit in front of a 42'' screen. "It's all yours."

Bulma took a sit in front of the screen and took the message card. She introduced it in the main port. She waited and the King and Prince stood behind her waiting.

A small box popped in front of Bulma that required a 'PASSWORD'

"That's where we sort of got stuck." The computer operator next to her informed.

Bulma smiled. "I know."

Bulma brought her fingers to the elaborate keyboard. "Okay Dad, I hope you didn't make it too hard for me." Bulma said as typed.

Vegeta and the King watched as what Bulma typed appeared as asterisks on the screen. The rulers of the Saiyans stepped in closer to the screen as King Briefs appeared in front of them.

Bulma's first reaction was to reach for the screen to touch her father. But when she remembered that it was just an image, she withdrew her hand and placed it back on her lap.

In front of her, her father wore a white lab coat and his glasses. He looked so tired but content. In his right hand, he held a cigar. Bulma couldn't help but frown about that. He was supposed to have quit smoking. But he was dead right? So it didn't matter anymore.

"Hi Bulma. I guess I'll be dead by the time you see this. I thought I would say goodbye to you. I know this sounds strange but I knew I would have to perish with Earth. I had the strangest dream the other night. I dreamt with your mother. She was still as beautiful as ever. You know, sometimes I asked myself, what did that woman ever see in me? How does someone like me end up with someone like her? I guess I was just lucky that she loved me." King Briefs paused and stared at his cigar.

"Dad?" Bulma called out as she would call out to him if he were alive. The deceased King seemed to have heard his daughter's voice and looked up.

"I hope that by the time you see this message, you are somewhere safe."

Vegeta placed his hand on her shoulder silently assuring her that she was, that she would always be safe as long as he lives.

"Continue with our collaboration with the Saiyan Empire Bulma. If someone can defeat Frieza, it's them. Don't hold back. Live and love. Don't be afraid to love," The kind King leaned in closer to the screen. Bulma and the monarchs behind her leaned in closer as well. "even if you do decide it's Vegeta." Bulma chuckled at that. How did he know?

King Vegeta smiled and patted Vegeta on the back. Vegeta rolled his eyes. They stepped back.

"How did I know you ask? Like you guys didn't make it so obvious. One minute you two are fighting the next you look at each other in a way a father doesn't' want to bear witness. But like I once said to my friend Vegeta, it has to be your decision. I know I discouraged you from leaving my side. I know I put too much pressure on you. But know that I'm not afraid of losing you, not anymore. Because I know I wont ever lose you. You'll always be in this sick and weak heart of mine, always. I never told you because, well I am a man, and we're not really programmed to express our feelings but I'm proud of you Bulma. You're my pride and joy, my legacy; you take after your mother and me. Like you once said to Prince Vegeta, you have the best of worlds, brains and beauty. He better treasure you and protect you or I'll come back from my grave and hunt his dreams."

King Briefs took his cigar into his mouth as Bulma felt her tears roll down her cheeks.

"Inside the box, you'll find everything you need to continue with our work, the blueprints to many of our inventions, the GR, which I suspect you'll need, and a copy to my personal hard drive. Use it wisely. It's time to get serious."

King Briefs took his cigar into his mouth again and closed his eyes as he enjoyed it. "Very few pleasures in life are worth risking your life dear. But I will gladly risk my life for the pleasure of seeing your mother, my lovely wife again, and for the fact that I'll know you would be alive and well. A man's real happiness lies with his family, his children, and the one woman that brightens his days. Take good care of my daughter Prince Vegeta. Bulma, I love you and I am so proud of you." King Briefs offered a weak smile. "End of message." He spoke and the screen went black.

"Dad." Bulma sighed with desolation and resignation as she removed the memory card and held her close to her chest. Now, that little chip was the only thing that held her father's last words to her and his image. She would treasure it always.

"Son?" The King called.

Vegeta nodded and sat next to Bulma. He reached for her and spun her chair in his direction.

"Bulma, have you heard about the Dragonballs of planet Namek?"

"No. But I know of planet Namek. Why?"

"We can resuscitate your father and your planet with the Dragonballs. They will grant any wish your heart desires."

"The only problem is that Freeza is already in pursuit of the Dragonballs. He wants immortality and he's pretty close to getting it. He has men in Namek right now asking for the Dragonballs." The King explained.

"Bulma, we have to get to the Dragonballs before Freeza does." Vegeta continued.

"You said any wish. Were you going to use that wish for something else?"

"The Namekian Dragonballs grant a total of three wishes. So we could bring your planet back and your father and ask to unleash my son's maximum power."

"You would become a Super Saiyan." Bulma realized and Vegeta nodded in confirmation.

"That's the only way I could defeat Freeza and liberate the galaxy and my people from his dominion."

"I understand. What do you want me to do?" Bulma looked at the King.

"Build faster ships. Our technology is outdated. Your father was not able to supply us with his new inventions for decades. But now that you're here…"

"I'll do it. But…" Bulma looked back at Vegeta.

"But what?"

"What if I tell you that I have the perfect weapon to kill Freeza, right here, right now?"

"How is that possible?" The King asked astounded.

Vegeta chuckled and grinned. "It's about time. Show us." Vegeta ordered.

"Right away my Prince. I'll need the other memory card." Bulma extended her palm waiting for Vegeta to give hand her what she saved in the last minute before Earth was destroyed.


End file.
